Mild Mannered Reporters
by immortaljedi
Summary: SLASH PPCK Peter Parker comes with his Aunt May to Smallville to stay with the Kents for the summer. Trouble and Romance are not far behind.new COMPLETE!
1. arrivals

Mild Mannered Reporters  
  
Immortaljedi  
  
Chapter one  
  
"We're going where?" Peter asked his Aunt May, incredulous.  
  
"Smallville, Kansas. My cousin's daughter, Martha, called me the other day and invited us down to visit for the summer. They can use the extra help on the farm, and it will be good to get you out of the city for a while, Peter." Peter was stunned.  
  
He had returned home from the last day of his Junior year at Richards Memorial High, expecting the summer to consist of sleeping, summer homework, and his new favorite pastime, web-slinging. He most certainly had not expected to have to pack to go to Kansas of all places. He took one look at his Aunt's face and knew how much this meant to her. She needed some time to heal after Uncle Ben's death, a new atmosphere. This was just what she needed. Peter pasted a smile on his face.  
  
"Sounds Wonderful, Aunt May. I'll go pack."  
  
"Breaking out the fine China, Mom?" Martha Kent smiled at her son.  
  
"I told you my Aunt was coming to stay here with her nephew for the summer, Clark, I know I did. I'm getting everything ready for tomorrow night's dinner, that's all." Clark grinned at him Mom. She was excited.  
  
"Relax, Mom. Getting everything done at once will not get them here any faster." Martha smiled.  
  
"I know that, dear, I just don't want to be rushing around last minute." She arranged the almost new plates on the table. "I believe her nephew, Peter, is about your age. You think you might want to show him around, be a friend for him? I understand he doesn't have many of those." Clark smiled again.  
  
"Of course, Mom. You know, I don't ever remember hearing about them, other than Uncle Ben died earlier this year, then they are coming to visit. It's strange." Martha never looked up from the table.  
  
"Not that strange, dear. May needs to get some time away from the house she lived in for 50 years with Ben, and she feels Peter could do with getting away from the dirty air of New York. She says he's.delicate. Sick a lot." Clark nodded. He didn't have any experience with that sort of thing, being impenetrable and all, but his friends were often sick and he knew how miserable it could make someone. He watched his mom put the silverware out for a moment.  
  
"I can't wait until they arrive."  
  
The next day, Metropolis Airport  
  
Peter followed May Parker off the plane, looking for who was coming to pick them up. May looked to, so he figured she knew who she was looking for. He was proven right when, a moment later, May smiled and walked over to a red haired woman and an atlas of a teenager, who were looking lost by the baggage claim. Peter easily followed her and they soon arrived at the pair.  
  
"Martha, oh how wonderful it is to see you again, dear. And is this Clark? My how you've grown. It seems as if only yesterday I was able to pick you up and carry you over my shoulder." Clark blushed. He would never get used to compliments from older ladies. Peter smiled slightly when he say Clark blush. 'he's kinda cute like that.stop it Peter!' he scolded himself for thinking along those lines. 'this isn't New York, this is the heart of Kansas. You'll be even more of an outcast than you are already, not to mention tarred and feathered to boot. You have excellent timing libido,' I said mentally as May and Martha chatted.  
  
And Clark. I took the opportunity to check out Clark. What can I say, the man is beautiful. His hair is wavy and black and thick. His eyes are the bluest blue I've seen in a long time, much nicer then my own dull gray- blue. Life on the farm has been good to him an I can almost see the muscles ripple and flex as he stands there, not quite fidgeting, but not quite stiff either. He's tall, too. Very tall. Over six feet. I suddenly feel very small next to this football player size man with my tiny swimmer/jockey size body, and I wish for my glasses to hide behind, but I don't need them anymore.  
  
I tried to listen to the conversation and watch Peter watch me at the same time. I know he thinks I don't know, but I do.  
  
I always know.  
  
I can't do both, so I have to choose. Conversation or Cutie?  
  
No contest.  
  
He doesn't stand tall, like I do, but he doesn't slouch either. His posture is relaxed and when he does move it's with a grace I didn't think anybody could posses. It's natural, too. He seems to preoccupied to consciously be graceful. His hair is long and looks so soft. It's suck a pretty brown with strands of blond at the front and a reddish tint near the back. His eyes are blue-gray, like the sky on a cloudy day.  
  
I love cloudy days.  
  
His clothes appear to be at least two sized to big for him, and he seems to have shrunken in size. If I wasn't openly staring, I would have never noticed him.  
  
Staring openly? Oops.  
  
I advert my eyes at the last second before he realized I was staring and I'm startled out of my thoughts as Martha picks up a carry on bad.  
  
"Nonsense, May. I said you'll stay with us and I mean you'll stay with us. Clark, can you get the other suitcases?"  
  
"Sure Mom." He picked up the bags, which I knew were heavy, but, due to my strength, I didn't feel. If they're heavy to him he doesn't show it. But then again, just look at those muscles. No wonder it didn't strain him.  
  
We fall into step behind Aunt May and Mrs. Kent. For the first time, he talks to me.  
  
"Hi. I'm Clark. You must be Peter. I'd shake your hand, but they're kinda full." I smiled at him.  
  
"That's ok. I can take one, if you want. It is my luggage, after all." Clark nodded and handed me a suitcase. It was of medium weight, and I could tell it was already straining the limits of normal human strength. How Clark could carry all of those is a mystery.  
  
I love Mysteries.  
  
Peter took one of the bags, not too heave, but not light enough as to feel like I don't think he can carry it. He doesn't seem to be under any stress to carry it. He must be stronger than he looks. He has a battered blue backpack on his back, a carry on over one shoulder, and a suitcase in the other hand. There're only one other carry on and two suitcases, so this must be all he brought. Not a lot of clothes.  
  
Kind of like my closet.  
  
After that brief bit of conversation he seems to have just stopped talking. I try to bring him into it again.  
  
"So what do you do at school Peter? You in any clubs?"  
  
"I'm in the Chess Club, and the Science Club. I'm also the photographer for the school newspaper. I love photography." I smiled. I should introduce him to Chloe.  
  
"Oh really? That's cool. I'm on the paper myself. I do a few random articles and research. My friend Chloe runs it. You'll meet her either today or tomorrow. Just be careful. She might want an interview. She's very newspaper minded." He smiled, a wry twisting of his lips and I grinned, glad to have gotten a smile.  
  
"She sound interesting."  
  
"Oh, that she is. Very interesting. And hyper. And single-minded. And determined. But she's a very good friend and that's the best part." Peter smiled wistfully as they stepped out of the airport.  
  
"Must be nice." I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What must be nice?"  
  
"Having friends." It was said quietly and in a voice so sad I almost couldn't believe it. I was just about to ask him what he meant by that when we arrived at the car. Now was not the time.  
  
But I will find out what hurt Peter so badly. I will find out who. And by the summer's end he will have friends.  
  
And maybe.  
  
Maybe something more. 


	2. the farm

Chapter 2  
  
I've known I was gay for a long time now. I've never dated a girl, though if I was strait I probably wouldn't have either. I'm too much of a dork. Harry has a better chance with the girls than me. But then again his father's rich and that attracts all the wrong sorts of girls.  
  
Still, girls are girls, right?  
  
Harry asked me once back in freshman year why I didn't drool over Gwen Stacy like everybody else. I shrugged and said she wasn't my type. He asked me what my type was. I answered sarcastically, tall dark and handsome. He laughed and the subject was dropped.  
  
He never knew I was telling the truth.  
  
In eighth grade we were watching a video on steroids and what it does to the human body, they showed a gym full of guys pumping iron. I felt myself blushing and was glad of the dark. I was also glad my lap was hidden by the desk. Thankfully both faded once they started showing the deformities that could happen. That was the first time I considered that I might be gay  
  
I tried an experiment that night in bed with a box of tissues. I thought of the girls that the boys had posted in their lockers, half naked and big chested. Nothing. I thought of the video, the guys in the gym, then the pin up boys I saw in Ashley's locker (he's is next to mine). What a difference. That was when I knew.  
  
I thought of all the jokes and slams I overheard the other boys saying about gays. I thought of the newspaper stories that I kept reading about gay-bashings. I lay there and I thought.  
  
I cried the entire night.  
  
I always knew I was different.  
  
Well, obviously there was the whole alien thing, but I mean, I still felt pretty human. I like the taste of pizza and root beer and I hate Brussels sprouts. I like football and basketball and I hate chemistry, thought it comes to me really easy. I like girls and I like boys and I never thought that most people either like one or the other until I entered high school.  
  
It was well known by then of my crush on Lana. I was such a klutz around her, that's all it could be, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
Most of that was the meteor rock necklace she wore. Of course nobody knew about that. I was telling the truth when I said Lana and I were just friends, and that I was ok with that. I really am. Lana is pretty and I admit I do lust after her a bit, but my feelings are entirely brotherly towards her now. They have been since Whitney left.  
  
Whitney was the flip side of the coin. While Lana is this raven-haired beauty, Whitney is a blond California surfer hunk. With that hair, he has to be. All American boy. Captain of the football team. Focus of many a sexual daydream. Or night dream. Mine included. I lusted after him big time. It's a pity he's such a jerk.  
  
Chloe is one of my best friends, and maybe that's why I confused the sisterly love towards her with romantic feelings. I did feel bad about leaving her, though. I hurt her, and I never wanted that. When she started chasing all these boys who were some sort of meterized freak, or in some cases, they started chasing her, I was happy, until the weirdness came into play. Chloe, for all her eccentricities, really cannot handle being with somebody who isn't normal. I play being normal so well, I'm perfect for her. So she thinks.  
  
I found her crying in my loft one day after school. I put my arms around her and comforted her. I asked her what was wrong. Brokenly she complained about all the bad karma she must have when it came to luck. She then make a crack about switching to girls. I admit, it didn't sound that unreasonable to me, but before I could voice that opinion, she went on to say that no, she wasn't gay. She would never date another girl. She was ok if other people were, but that just wasn't her.  
  
She started to babble then, as is her way when she's at an emotional peak or valley, saying how human sexuality wasn't so much nature as nurture, but that no matter how you were raised, society as a mass condemned homosexuality, no matter how natural it was.  
  
"What about bisexuals?" I had asked. I had looked up the term a summer before, after hearing it on tv or something. She waved a hand.  
  
"That is such a small percentage of the people in the world, Clark. Most people are raised as strick heterosexuals, and would rather face life alone then give into homosexual feelings. Others, those who come out as gay, are the polar opposite, liking only their own gender. There are very few people who say they like both. They are considered gay by the straits and chicken by the gays for still clinging to that bit of heterosexuality."  
  
I believe my answer was somewhere long the lines of "oh." The babble switched topics, I don't remember what it was about, but I paid more attention to things in school. Chloe was right. Most of the guys in school were either so strait it hurt to hear them talk or didn't talk sex at all. The girls I don't tend to hang around. They get all giggle-ey around me. I hate that.  
  
I did more research online, also, late a night, before I went to bed. Chloe was right, Most people don't like both, or wont admit to it.  
  
Great.  
  
Another secret to hide from the world.  
  
Peter stared out the window for pretty much the entire ride back to Smallville. I watched him watch the scenery, smiling at the expression on his face. He turned to me at one point, just beyond the city limits.  
  
"I've never seen so much green." I laughed, and he smiled, less cynically than back at the airport, but no grin yet.  
  
"Ever see a real cow?" I asked. And he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, that exhibit at the Bronx Zoo is always closed when I go" he deadpanned. I laughed harder this time, and this smile stayed longer.  
  
"Well, you'll get your fill of cows soon enough. But we're passing a dairy farm, so if you want to see a cow." I trailed off as his head whipped around to look out the window.  
  
"Oooohhhh..Mooooooo." I laughed again. This guy had a really killer sense of humor. I saw the grin in his reflection in the mirror. He has a beautiful smile.  
  
I'm in the country. I am in the country. I am in the country. I can't believe it. I'm in the fucking country.  
  
There are no subways.  
  
There are no skyscrapers.  
  
There are no slums.  
  
There are only cows and clouds and grass and trees and clean air and country things.  
  
And a beautiful man, (boy?), who seems intent on getting to know me. Or make me laugh. Mile at least. Already he's laughed at my jokes and has talked to me and has not once insulted me.  
  
I think I'm going to like Smallville.  
  
We pass one house every five minutes. Well, you do that in New York two, but not at 60mph. The day anybody can do 60mph on a New York City street is the day I retire my web-slingers. Eventually we slow down and turn into one of the dirt driveways that seem to go on forever and ends at a modest house and a big red barn.  
  
A big red barn.  
  
They really have big red barns.  
  
We start to unfold ourselves from the truck. It was a tight squeeze for four of us, but Out May refused to let Clark and I sit in the back. I stood stooped over for a minute as I let the blood flow back into my legs. Eventually I started limping towards the house, Clark right beside me with some bags.  
  
"We only have one guest bedroom so you'll either share with me or sleep on the couch. Personally, I'd room with me. I don't snore and the cot has less loose springs than the couch." I smiled at him. I've smiled more today than I had in the past few weeks. It felt good.  
  
"Sure. Why not. I'd love to." Clark beamed. I've never seen anybody beam before, but Clark did. There was no other word to describe it.  
  
We entered the house and I followed Mrs. Kent, Aunt May, and Clark up the stairs. Mrs. Kent took Aunt May's bags and took her to the guest bedroom while Clark led me to his room. He put the bags on his bed, (a queen size. Ooohh) and gestured to the room at large.  
  
"Well, this is my room. It's the cleanest it's been in about three years, so it might not last long. I'm warning you. I don't really spent that much time in there, though. I normally sleep in the loft in the barn in the summer. Dad made it into a kind of extra room for me. He calls it my "Fortress of Solitude." I'll show it to you as soon as you meet him. He's probably out in the barn so we'll meet him on the way." I nodded. I don't think Clark breathed throughout the entire thing. I smiled.  
  
"Let's go then." 


	3. the loft

Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Dad! Company is here!" I called into the barn as we entered. He looked up from where he was tinkering with the tractor. He stood and wiped the oil and grease from his hands. He held one out to Peter.  
  
"Nice to meet, you, son. You must be Peter."  
  
"Yes sir." Dad laughed.  
  
"Oh please, call me Jonathan, or at the very least add Uncle in the front. From what I hear from Martha we're practically family." Peter smiled one of those shy smiles that's both embarrassed and pleased at the same time.  
  
"Ok, Uncle Jonathan." Dad smiled. He turned to include me as well.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go wash up. Martha will be calling any minute to introduce me to you Aunt. I want to be ready. I'll see you boys for dinner."  
  
"Bye Dad."  
  
"Bye Uncle Jonathan." Dad left and I grabbed Peter's hand, pulling him up the steps. We got to the top and I really didn't let go. I didn't really want to. I gestured with my other hand.  
  
"Well, here it is. My Fortress. If you ever need to find me, chances are I'll be here." Peter smiled at me, a real smile, almost showing teeth. I smiled back, pearly whites in full glory. I know that sound narcissistic, but I have sickeningly perfect teeth. I think it's an alien thing. We stared at each other smiling for I don't know how long before I realized we were still holding hands, our fingers entwined. I glanced down at them. He followed my gaze and seemed to freeze.  
  
He looked up at me through his eyelashes, anxiety poorly hidden on his face. I smile gently at him and give his hand a squeeze, still not letting go. He blushed slightly and drops his gaze. I reach out a surprisingly steady hand and place a finger under his chin slowly lifting his head. He's so close to me, and those lips are just begging o be kissed. His eyes are begging me to kiss him. I lean in, so close. We're a hair's with apart. Our eyes close.  
  
"CLARK! PETER! DINNER!" We jump away, startled. We stare at each other for a moment.  
  
"Coming Ma!" I call back, out of habit, not letting my eyes leave him. He started to fidget.  
  
"We'd better go eat," He murmurs dropping his head and turning away.  
  
"Peter." He stops and tilts his head back, listening but not looking. "Do you feel it? What I feel?" slowly Peter nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah.I think I do." It was quiet. Almost too quiet. I smiled, though, trying to reassure him that it was all gonna be ok.  
  
"Oh good. I'd hate for this to be completely one sided. That would definitely ruin your weekend." That got a week chuckle. "We gonna come back out here after dinner?" Peter nodded, turning to look at me, a grin on his face.  
  
"I'd like that, yes."  
  
He almost kissed me. He almost kissed me. He almost kissed me.  
  
It ran through my head like a mantra all through dinner. I didn't say much, just pretty much ate whatever was put in front of me. It was really good. Aunt Martha is a really good cook.  
  
I have my eyes on either Clark or my plate for the entire meal. I don't think anybody noticed.  
  
Well, Clark did, but only him. He smiled at me each time. I must admit I was feeling kinda giddy. I know we just met, but there is something about him that makes him stand out and take notice and WANT him. That's just his looks. But I've looked into his eyes. I've seen his soul. I've seen the guilt that he bears, the burden of secrecy. Those eyes that reflect everything that I am.  
  
We're connected. I don't know how. I don't know why. But I am glad we are.  
  
It's been only a few hours and already Clark has become closer to me than anybody else on the face of this planet. I never believed in love at first sight, but I believe in destiny. If I didn't I would be wearing blue and red spandex.  
  
When fate tells you what to do, you do not argue.  
  
Like I'm gonna argue over getting Clark.  
  
Dinner is nice. Comfortable and delicious. I can feel Peter's eyes on me almost every time I look down and a few times after I've looked up as well.  
  
I love those eyes.  
  
Storm cloud blue, I think, is the perfect term.  
  
If eyes are the windows to the soul, however, I believe that his eyes are all bordered up for the hurricane, allowing only little peaks of what he is inside. I saw enough, though.  
  
I saw the guilt. So much guilt. I know I could never take this much remorse. The deep aching sadness and loneliness. Eyes so much like my own if people would look at me and not at my looks.  
  
I saw the secrets there, the ones that are eating away at his souls, just like mine. It's like we were meant for each other.  
  
I've had to deal with prophesies before, with the cave paintings, but this isn't a prophesy. This is fate, plain and simple. This is destiny. This man is my present and my future. The past is gone, never to return.  
  
We'll make the most of today and make fate happy. We will appease destiny.  
  
He looks up at me again and I loose my train of thought. It wasn't that important anyway. It wasn't very coherent.  
  
Oh, dinner is over. Back to the loft.  
  
I sit on the couch, relaxed in almost every way (none) that I know. Clark sat next to me. It must have been at least 11 at night. Aunt Martha had come up before with blankets and pillows. Tonight the boys were sleeping in the fortress. It's too hot inside.  
  
We had talked about everything, from favorite color to favorite sports to politics and religion.  
  
Sometime during the night my hand ended up wrapped in his. Again, I didn't notice until he brought it to my attention. I flushed again and stared at him. He stared back with that perfect face, his eyes dark. His hair had flopped down across his forehead in what I swear is an S curl, or would be if it was long enough.  
  
It's a good look for him.  
  
My increased speed allows me to see things slower when they start to move faster. I don't know how, but it does.  
  
I never even saw him move.  
  
His lips were on mine, soft yet firm. A simple pressing of lips. I think I gasped. I know I opened my mouth. I felt a tentative tongue come out to probe at my lips. My own tongue came out to meet his.  
  
He tastes clean. Clean and homemade at the same time. I can taste the apple pie that Aunt Martha had baked for desert, and under that a cold freshness, like vanilla or mint ice cream. Oh, Peter, you've died and gone to heaven.  
  
When I look back I will never know what possessed me to kiss him then. Maybe it was the lighting. Maybe it was the look in his eyes. Maybe it was this sudden urge I had to show him that he was loved.  
  
Whatever it was, it worked. Kissing him was different than any other kiss before. Different than Lana. Different than Chloe. It was perfect.  
  
You know the expression, sparks fly, or whatever? Well, they did. Big time.  
  
I've known this guy for less than a day and I'm already in love.  
  
I never really believed in love at first sight before. Now I do.  
  
I pull away and we look at each other. Somehow he ended up straddling me. I really like that position.  
  
"Is this what we want?" he asked, his voice small and unsure.  
  
"It's what I want, that I know." Peter smiled, no beamed.  
  
"Oh good. Then we're agreed.but, we have all summer. Isn't this a little fast?" He's right. It is a little fast. He's right about a lot of things. He's very smart. I nodded, agreeing with him.  
  
"You're right, but we are agreed that this is where we want to head towards, correct?" Peter nodded and I smiled. "Cool." I laid down and pulled Peter down on top of me, so his smaller frame was cradled against me. His tee shirt was thin and I could feel the muscles outlined against it. You would never know this kid was built unless you looked for it, he was deceptively thin and small. I pulled the blanket of the back of the couch and spread it out over us.  
  
He was asleep almost instantly. I followed a moment later. 


	4. morning comes

Chapter 4  
  
I woke the next morning wrapped in warm arms and covered in a warm blanket. Cracking open an eye I saw that it was still the dark blue-grey of early morning. My favorite time of day. I closed my eyes again and sighed. It was so nice to be held, especially against such a firm chest and wrapped in such strong arms.  
  
Strong arms? Oh yeah. Clark.  
  
I smiled just thinking of the man. There was no way you can call him a boy, he's too big. For the first time in a long time I wake up refreshed with nary a nightmare to be found. That must be Clark's influence.  
  
A soothing touch. A healing touch. My eyes flutter closed, but they snap open when I find myself, not cradled by Clark, but handing in mid air. My eyes snap open.  
  
"Madame Web." My voice betrays my loathing. This woman has the worst timing in the world.  
  
"Spiderman." He voice is old and cracked, like leather stiffened with age, and dusty with un-use.  
  
"What do you want from me now?" I snap annoyed. She looked at me, her eyes fractured, like the multiple eyes of a spider.  
  
"I want nothing from you , Spiderman."  
  
"That's a first," I mumble. If she heard me, she doesn't show it.  
  
"I come merely to warn you."  
  
"Warn me? About what?" I ask and she looks slightly miffed. I had interrupted her. I knew I was being rude, but this woman had messed my life up so much, I didn't care at this point.  
  
"A threat is coming to Smallville. One that you must deal with. My warning is to accept help when it's offered to you. You cannot beat this threat alone. You'll need help." I sighed this is just what I need.  
  
"But I'm on vacation," I whined. She glared.  
  
"You are never on vacation Spiderman. Remember that." I sighed.  
  
"Ok.hey.I have a question." She raised an eyebrow. "This thing between Clark and I, is it some mystical thing or something?" She looked almost amused.  
  
"Some have called it that. You are kindred spirits, and because of that, you have fallen into friendship faster than most. That special bond you two have is love, pure love. That is rare and a blessing from the powers that be. Trust in him and trust in the bond. Amor Omnia Vincit."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
But she's gone just as fast as she appeared, and I'm once again lying against Clark, talking to myself. Gently, as not to wake him, I stand and climb into the rafters too look out the window, and think.  
  
I'm standing in a field of ice crystal, cold and beautiful. I am not cold, nor am I warm. I do not feel any temperature, even though I'm dressed in some odd dress-looking robes. My feet are covered in soft boots and when I raise my hand to my head to check and make sure it's there, I feel a band of metal encircling my brow. I pull it off and look at it.  
  
It looks to be either gold or platinum, but I'm not sure. In the center, where the middle of my forehead would be there is a sunburst. On either side, above my temples, there are similar starbursts. I gently place it back on my head.  
  
"Where am I?" I wonder aloud.  
  
"You are on the outer surface of Krypton, my son. Welcome home."  
  
I spin, hearing the voice behind me. I see a man, dressed similarly to me. He's tall and there is a streak of gray at his temples. He looks old and wise and too much like me for it to be a coincidence.  
  
"Father?" I ask and he smiles.  
  
"Yes, my son, my Kal-El." The name stirs a memory, faint, and undefined, but I remember that name.  
  
"Kal-El? My name is Kal-El?" Father nodded.  
  
"Yes. I am Jor-El. Your mother is Lorna, but she cannot make this trip from beyond to see you yet."  
  
"Beyond," I ask confused. Then it dawns on me. "You're dead." Jor-El nods sadly.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. Our sun went Nova and swallowed the planet whole, killing all save you, Kal-El. Your mother and I knew about the sun and we placed you in your space pod to live and be safe. WE have been watching you on Earth, Kal-El. We are very proud of you." I smile and blush a bit.  
  
"But we must make time for history later. Danger is coming Kal-El. Danger that will effect you and Peter both. The two of you must fight it. Trust each other and trust the bond you two have. It is strong and it is pure. It is love."  
  
"Love." I whisper. This is too much information for one day. My brain is about to overload. Father nods.  
  
"Yes. Love. Kryptonians, like yourself, have one partner for life, mush like the Earth Wolf. The bond is recognized almost immediately and they begin their life together almost immediately. There is no other way any of our kind can survive our longevity without somebody to share it with. You have bonded with this Peter Parker. Treat him well. You'll have him forever." Jor-El and the crystals started to fade.  
  
"Father, no! Come back! Father!" I cry and startle myself awake. I open my eyes and look strait into Peter's.  
  
"Father, no!." I heard the first cry and jumped down, landing lighter than a settling speck of dust and I'm at his side in a instant. As soon as I skid to a stop next to him he opens his eyes. We stare at each other for a moment before I smile at him.  
  
"You ok?" He nods.  
  
"Yeah.just had the strangest dream." He trails off.  
  
"I hate it when that happens," I quip, thinking of my own strange encounter earlier this morning. He smiles at me, and I lean in to kiss him gently. Off in the distance the Rooster crows and I pull away.  
  
"And life on the farm begins." Clark said, sitting up. I sit back on my haunches and watch him stretch. His shirt gets caught up and a bit of skin shows. I can't help myself. I poke him. "Hey!" he says and grabs my hand tight enough that I can't pull it away, not even with my spider strength. I look up at him in shock but he grins at me and pokes me back.  
  
I am ashamed to admit it, but I am reduced to a giggling writhing mass whenever somebody tickles me. Clark found that out right away and I ended up trapped underneath him crying with laughter as I wiggled to try and get my arms free, but alas, they were pinned at my sides.  
  
How could Clark be so strong? Was he a mutant? Or was my laughter just making me weak?  
  
He stopped finally and placed his hands on the floor on either side of my head and just looked at me, a soft smile on his face. My breathing finally under control I stared back. He leaned down to kiss me and the door to the barn opened. He was off me and on the couch faster than I could blink. I pushed up onto my arms as Uncle Jonathan came up the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning boys. Martha has breakfast cooking, so go on and wash up."  
  
"'K Dad."  
  
"Sure thing, Uncle Jonathan."  
  
I followed Clark out back to the sink on the far side of the barn. There was an old bottle with fresh soap by it's side and Clark made room for me to come and wash my hands. We washed in silence for a moment before I could ask the question that had been bothering me all morning.  
  
"How do you want to handle this?" Clark raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't play dumb Clark, you know what I mean." Clark nodded and sighed.  
  
"Well, I know my parents don't know about me yet, and I don't think Aunt May knows about you, does she?" I shook my head.  
  
"I doubt it. She thinks I'm just too shy." Clark nodded.  
  
"Well, since neither of us are out of the closet yet, why don't we keep this to ourselves for now. When we get more comfortable in this relationship, we can start to tell people, if we do at all." Clark paused. "I know most of the people in Smallville wouldn't care, but there are enough Football Jock types that it would make life difficult, if not dangerous." I nodded.  
  
"I understand. We have that in my high school as well. So this is for us, only for us." Clark nodded and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Only us."  
  
A/N: The disclaimer got cut out of the first chapter, so it's going here. Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. Spiderman belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee. If I owned either I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. 


	5. walking

Chapter 5  
  
After breakfast I took Peter down to the Talon to meet the rest of the group. I got into the truck to drive him down and I saw him standing there, watching me. I poked my head out the window.  
  
"What's wrong Peter?" He shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, but.how far is it to town?" I shrug.  
  
"Dunno. A few miles at least." He thinks.  
  
"Can we walk?" The question takes me by surprise. I would have never expected that from a New Yorker, but then again, I shouldn't assume things either. I shrug again.  
  
"I guess so." I get out of the car and smile at him. He smiles back and we walk out of the driveway and down the street. If it's a fifteen minute drive, it'll probably be an hour walk. Maybe longer. About five minutes into it I feel a slim hand slip into mine. So this is why he wanted to walk. I smile at him brightly and he smiles back, shyly.  
  
Busted. He knows why I insisted we walk. Not that I mind the walk. In New York I would walk for hours to sort out my thoughts before I became Spiderman. Now, I normally perch somewhere to think, but I still walk. I pretty much walk to school everyday, with that idiot bus driver.  
  
We walk in comfortable silence for a while. I start to swing our hands really big, like I did with Uncle Ben as a kid. He grins and swings his arms as well. He must have done that as a kid as well.  
  
"We're off to see the wizard." I sing softly and Clark laughs before singing along.  
  
"The wonderful Wizard of Oz." We sing together.  
  
"We hear he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was, oh, if ever and ever a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" We're laughing so hard at the end of the song that I can barely stand up strait and we stop to catch our breath. I hold up my hand.  
  
"So are you Dorothy or the scarecrow?" He grinned at me, but it was duller than before.  
  
"Scarecrow." His voice was flat.  
  
"Clark, what's wrong?" He shrugs and we start to walk again. I stare at him until he talks.  
  
"Every year the seniors on the football team string a freshman boy up in the cornfield like a scarecrow. A red S is spray-painted on his chest and he's stripped to his boxers. They leave him there all night. I was my freshman year's scarecrow. My friend Lana's boyfriend Whitney was jealous of me and everybody thought I had a crush on Lana. I didn't. She has a necklace of the meteor rock that crashed and I'm violently allergic to it. Whitney didn't know and he put it on me. If Lex hadn't driven by and found me, I would have died out there."  
  
I stop and pull him around, hugging him. I kinda had to use a little of my spider strength to get the guy moving. While I hope he doesn't notice I realize I can't keep this a secret from him for long. For the first time since I got my powers I want to tell somebody about them.  
  
Man, this must be love.  
  
I pull back and raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Better?" He nods. "Good. Now, let's go get you a brain and me a home. Toto. Toto! Now where did that dog get to? TOTO!" Clarks laughing at me. I'm glad I can make him laugh. He grabs my hand again and once more we're off.  
  
His legs are long and I have to walk a little faster than normal to keep up, but I don't really mind. I'm happy just to be here laughing with him. After the hells I face being Spiderman, this must be heaven.  
  
I have long legs. Very long legs. I tend to walk fast. I can't help it. It's just the way I walk. I realize that I'm rushing my shorter (boyfriend? Partner? Life-mate? Insert one here as appropriate.) and I slow down a bit. I watch him walk out of the corner of my eye. He's graceful, very graceful, like a dancer or a gymnast. He seems to bob a long slightly, like a spider, very light on his feet. I get the sudden feeling that the slightest breeze can blow him away, he's so light on his feet. He catches my stare and I smile at him.  
  
I do that a lot.  
  
"Like what you see?" He quips and I nod.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I love what I see." He blushes. I bet he didn't expect that. My ears pick up the roar of a sports car engine. Lex. I drop Peter's hand just as Lex races up. Peter looked at me questioningly, but nodded in understanding. Lex screeches to a stop next to us and I smile at him. He casually hooks one arm over the door, leaving the other on the wheel. I can't see his eyes through his sunglasses but I know exactly where he's looking.  
  
"Hello Clark," his voice is smooth and sure. He looks at Peter. "Hi. I'm Lex." I recover my manners.  
  
"Lex, this is Peter Parker. He's staying the summer with his Aunt at the farm. He's from New York." Lex stuck out a hand, which Peter shook.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Lex." Lex smiled at him.  
  
"Pleasure's mine. Any friend of Clark's." He let the sentence fall away. "So where are you two headed on foot? You need a lift?" Peter shook his head.  
  
"We're going to the Talon, and no, we don't need a lift, but thank you Lex. We just want to walk and talk for a while." Lex stares at us for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face before he smiles.  
  
"Alright then. I'll stop by later to see if you made it alright. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye Lex."  
  
"Cya Lex."  
  
He sped off, leaving a cloud of dust. Peter coughed, and waved the air in front of his nose to clear it.  
  
"His father's very powerful, isn't he. Very wealthy. Head of a business?" I nod. We begin to walk again.  
  
"His father's Lionel Luthor, head of Luthorcorp. He runs a smaller but no less lucrative business called Lexcorp." Peter raised an eyebrow at 'lucrative.' "What? I do pay attention in English, you know." Peter laughed.  
  
"I know, I'm just teasing. Go on."  
  
"There's not much else. He had a bit of a wild streak when he was younger, and hates his father, but other than that, he's just Lex." Peter nodded.  
  
"How did you know he was from money?" I raise an eyebrow at Clark again.  
  
"A Porsche in Kansas?"  
  
"Oh.right." I sigh.  
  
"Besides, I have a friend back in New York who's the sun of a rich man. Harry, his name is. He's the son of Norman Osborne, of Oscorp. That company rivals Stark Enterprises in New York. Anyway, that's how Harry acts now." Clark looks at me.  
  
"He's a good friend, isn't he?"  
  
"My only friend in New York. Either people could care less about Parker the freak-geek, or they're too scared of being picked on by flash to talk to me. Only Harry doesn't care, because his father has control of Flash and his gang's father's jobs." Clark laughed. "I'm serious." I pause, thinking of the times I've met Harry's father. "I've meet Mr. Osborne. He's a brilliant scientist and he comes off as nice enough, but there's something about him that gives me the creeps. From what Harry tells me, he isn't the most attentive father, and when he is, he smothers." I shrug. "Must be a single parent thing."  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Neither would I."  
  
We spend the rest of the walk talking about everything and nothing. It's nice not to have the burden of a superhero on my shoulders for a while. I know I can't stay this way forever, and if there was ever a person in need I would have to help, but for now, it's nice to be normal.  
  
TBC. 


	6. coffee talks

Chapter 6  
  
Chloe sat with Pete at the counter of the Talon talking with Lana. It was still early in the day and business wasn't very big. Other than those three there were only two other teens there, on the other side of the room.  
  
"I wonder where Clark is?" Pete said. "I thought he would be here by now." Chloe shrugged.  
  
"Why would Clark be here?"  
  
"His Mom told him the other day that some distant relation of hers, her mother's cousin or something like was, was coming to visit for the summer with her nephew. She and this lady, Mrs. Parker I believe, had been close when Mrs. Kent was younger. When Mr. Parker died Mrs. Parker decided it was time to get away from New York for a while. Clark had said he would bring Peter, the nephew, around today to meet everybody."  
  
"Oh," was all she said. Lana smiled.  
  
"Two Peters here? I hope he doesn't want to be called Pete as well. That will get confusing." Pete nodded.  
  
The door opened and a slight framed teen walked in followed by Clark. The teen was wearing a Goonies tee-shirt and a pair of baggy denim shorts complete with a pair of low beat up black converse. Clark had his usual red and blue. Clark smiled when he saw his friends at the counter.  
  
"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Peter. Peter this is Pete, Chloe, and Lana."  
  
"Hey man." Pete held out his hand and they grasped palms rather than shake hands.  
  
"Hi" Lana said, smiling prettily.  
  
"Hey," Chloe said grinning broadly.  
  
"Hey," Pete returned, waving a hand.  
  
"Welcome to Smallville," Lana said. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked the both of them. Clark nodded.  
  
"Thanks Lana."  
  
"Sure, thanks." She smiled again and went to pour their coffees.  
  
"Pull up a chair, you two. Tell us about yourself, Peter." Chloe said, getting her 'will stop at nothing for a story-reporter' face on. Peter raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You work for the school paper, don't you?" Pete laughed while Chloe blinked.  
  
"How could you tell?" Peter smiled.  
  
"I'm a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle in New York. I'm there pretty much all the time and I've made friends with some of the top reporters. That's the first question they always ask in an interview."  
  
"Freelance photographer?"  
  
"THE Daily Bugle?"  
  
"Yes and yes." Half of Peters mouth quirked up in a wry smile. "The Daily Bugle was advertising for pictures of that new Superhero, Spiderman. I grabbed a camera and took some. I brought them to Jonah, J Jonah Jameson, the man in charge, and he liked them. I'm not on the payroll, but whenever I get pictures I bring them to him and he buys them from me. It helps with this bills since Uncle Ben died."  
  
"Oh." Lana came back then and handed them their coffee.  
  
"Here you go." She placed cream and sugar on the counter and they fixed their coffees.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So you take pictures of Spiderman." Peter nodded as he took the first sip of his coffee. He started.  
  
"Oh, hot! Yeah. The first time was just the right place at the right time. Afterwards he came up to me and let me take a few pictures of him in various poses across the city. I'm collecting enough to make a book, hopefully get some more money."  
  
"Very cool."  
  
"Yeah.Spiderman's a very cool guy, too." He's young, and if you weren't looking at him you would thing you were talking to a regular guy. The mask is kinds freaky, but he must wear it for a reason. Contrary to what JJJ thinks, I don't think he's wearing it because he's a villain."  
  
"A villain?" This was from Clark. Peter nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He's wrong, though. JJJ has personal issues about spandex-ed super- humans. Spiderman can save the world a thousand times over and JJJ would still run an editorial saying it's all part of some nefarious plot." Peter sipped at his coffee, the disgust evident in his tone. Chloe shook her head.  
  
"I hate it when people are stubborn like that."  
  
"You mean like the way people see Lex?" Pete rolled his eyes and looked at the counter.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Chloe.  
  
"He can do a hundred good things for the community and he'll still be hated simply because he's a Luthor."  
  
"His company has done some nasty things, Clark." Pete said.  
  
"While his father was in charge. Not him." Pete just made a face.  
  
"So are you on the school paper, Peter?" Lana asked, trying to change the subject. Peter nodded, thankful that she had thought of something to change the subject. He didn't know these people well enough to know if his humor would go over well, and he wanted to be friends with them.  
  
"Yes, I was the photographer, actually. Still am, though I'm not as active with that anymore, since I started at the Bugle." Everybody turned to look when the doorbells jingled and Lex walked in. He was calm, cool, and collected in his slacks and v-neck tee shirt. Clark smiled.  
  
"Hi Lex."  
  
"Hey, everybody." There were assorted greetings and Lana went to get Lex his late. "So what's new in this place." Chloe shrugged.  
  
"Not much. We're just interrogating the fresh meat." Peter blinked.  
  
"I'm scared now. I should be scared now, shouldn't I?" Clark nodded and Chloe made a face, slapping him on the arm. He laughed and Lex smirked, watching his best only real friends in Smallville have fun. Lana returned then and gave him his late.  
  
"Thanks Lana." He took a sip and spoke again.  
  
"You know, if you have nothing to do today, you're welcome to use the pool. Beat the heat." The teens exchanged looks then decided almost as one.  
  
"Sure. We'll come by. When?" Asked Clark, the unofficial spokesman when dealing with Lex.  
  
"Anytime after one, really. So I should expect you then?" The group nodded and Lex smiled. "Wonderful. I'll see you then." He left and the group looked at each other. Clark looked at his watch.  
  
"We better head out. I still want to show Peter the rest of town and we have to get back home to get ready for the pool. We'll see you there about one?" The others nodded, but Lana spoke up.  
  
"I'm going to be a little late. My shift runs until one, so I'll be there about one thirty, two."  
  
"Alright." Clark and Peter waved and said their goodbyes. They left the talon and headed down Main Street, Clark pointing this and that out. A little before noon they left town to get back to the farm to go to the pool. As they left the city limits they reached out as one and grabbed each other's hands. They walked together in silence back to the Kent farm.  
  
TBC  
  
Cristi - ok, I can explain the cheesiness. I started this story at about 10 at night when I was trippin' on L-triptophan the Saturday after thanksgiving and wrote nonstop until I had four chapters done. It took me about an hour. I was tired, sick, and I hadn't planned this story at all. The true-love is a theme I have with all my couples and it doesn't work that well with these guys, but I need a reason why they got together so early and that they know for sure to trust each other. It was a spur of the moment thing. I think, when I'm done with this story, I may go back and fix that. And I had a dash-line but it got erased when I posted this. I don't know why.  
  
Bettina - thanks! 


	7. getting ready to swim

Chapter 7  
  
They arrived at the Kent Farm much faster then they had arrived to town. Neither of the Kent parents were in the house, as Mr. Kent was in the fields and Mrs. Kent was in Metropolis as Lionel Luther's aide. Once inside the house they moved with greater speed than necessary to get upstairs, neither realizing that the other was faster than a normal human.  
  
Peter shut the door to Clark's room behind him and was taken by surprise when he was pressed against the door and kissed. He didn't fight, far from it. He kissed back with all the hormone driven passion of the teen generation. Clark pulled away, breathing heavy and Peter slumped against the wall, seeing stars. Clark rested his forehead on the smaller teen's. Their eyes were closed.  
  
"How are we ever going to get through the afternoon without embarrassing ourselves?" Peter whispered. Clark laughed.  
  
"We swim a lot. The water should be cold."  
  
"Oh.that's a good thing?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow as best he could. Clark shrugged.  
  
"Take it both ways."  
  
"Ok." Peter paused, then snickered. Clark pulled back to look at him, then glared.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
"What do you expect from a nerd who grew up in the NYC public school system?" Clark just rolled his eyes and captured those lips once again. Pulling himself away with effort He took a shaky step back.  
  
"We should get changed."  
  
Peter nodded. "Yeah." He looked down and blushed. "I don't think my bathing suit will fit." He muttered. Clark, with his super hearing, blushed a bright crimson. Peter looked up, sheepish and noticed the red. He smirked.  
  
"You match your shirt." Clark glared still red, but it was fading. Peter grabbed his bag from where he had dumped it by the door. "I'll go change in the bathroom. I have a feeling that changing in front of each other is not the best course of action right now.we'll never make it to the party." Clark laughed, knowing it true and Peter left the room.  
  
With a sigh Clark flopped down on his bed, willing the bulge in his shorts away. As always his body refused to listen right away, so Peter had almost returned by the time Clark was able to finally change into his only pair of swim trunks. Dressed in the yellow and blue nylon, and wearing the same red shirt as before, Clark was ready for the pool. He placed his sunglasses on top of his head and put on his cross trainers instead of his sneakers or boots. In a bag he tossed a pair of underwear and a new pair of shorts, in case they went somewhere before his trunks dried. He was grabbing towels from the hall closet for him and Peter when Peter left the bathroom.  
  
He wore a blue tank top, loose enough to show the definition on the slim arms, and a hint of definition on his chest. His trunks were green, with blue stripes down the sides and he had on sandals as well. He wore green sunglasses and his bag was thrown over one shoulder. Clark just stared. He didn't realize how good Peter looked in less clothing. Dumbly he handed Peter a towel. Peter smiled.  
  
"Be right back." Peter said as he walked past Clark into his room. Clark turned to follow his progress, watching the way the green nylon clung to Peter's rather firm posterior. Peter dumped his bad out into his suitcase, and Clark watched as assorted books, pens, comics, and a camera fell out. Peter put the camera and some clothes into the bag, and joined the taller teen at the door. "Ready?" Clark nodded, and they walked down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
"So how're we getting there?" Peter asked, "Walking?" Clark shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Too far. We'll take the truck." Peter nodded and they climbed into the stifling cab. Peter yelped as the hot leather clung to his thigh. Clark smiled sympathetically and rolled down the windows as he started the truck. Peter sat foreword, dreading anymore skin-to-leather contact. The breeze created by driving helped, but not by much.  
  
Peter was finally able to uncurl about three seconds before they arrived at the Luthor castle. Peter stared in wonder.  
  
"He lives in a castle?" He said incredulously, his voice rising in pitch. Clark nodded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And you didn't think to mention this?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't think of it like that anymore." Peter stared at him, shaking his head in disbelief. "What?" Peter didn't answer, however, and kept on shaking his head as they climbed out of the truck.  
  
The sun was just about directly overhead at this point and the pavement simmered, distorting the image of what lay beyond. Peter followed Clark over the oven-hot ground and up the stairs into the cool entrance hall of the castle. They were greeted by Lex himself. Pete and Chloe were already there, having arrived together five minutes earlier.  
  
"Clark! Peter! Come on back. Would any of you care for a drink?" He asked the teens who followed him. They shook their heads, well, all but Chloe. She was staring at the back of Peter, mesmerized by his physique. Lex noticed this and smiled. With Chloe after Peter that left Clark open for Lana. He paused in his thinking, but not in his motion, and remembered the two boys on their walk into town. They had stood rather close for the heat, and they seemed hyper-aware of the other's presence.  
  
Lex had seen gay couples before, even been in a few of them. He just never thought Clark, good ol' all American Clark, would be gay. Just another secret for Clark to hide. He made a mental note to watch the New Yorker and his interaction with the Kent golden boy. This could prove enlightening.  
  
Now, Clark, Chloe, and Pete had all seen Lex's Olympic sized pool before, at his ill-fated wedding to Desiree. Peter, however, was used to Public pools and swim clubs, and was taken completely by surprise. He froze when he saw it, his mouth dropping open. Even Harry's pool had nothing on this. Chloe stopped short behind him, almost running into him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's so big." He whispered and slowly moved foreword again. He looked wryly at Clark. "and here I was thinking Texas had the edge on oversized things." They laughed. Chloe smiled. Cute, smart, paper-oriented, and funny. Clark? Clark who?  
  
Once they dropped their bags and towels by the tables they started removing their bathing suit covers. Chloe unwrapped her skirt and slipped off her thing sandals. Pete shrugged off the tan button down he had worn, and kicked off his sandals. Clark removed the sandals first, despite the heat of the pavement, and then stripped off his shirt, casing not one, but two mouths to dry. Peter fumbled for a moment, pausing to stare at Clark, before recovering and taking his own shirt off. If he had Clark's hearing, he would have heard Clark's soft gasp. Towing off his own sandals, his face got very expressive as the heat of the ground made itself known.  
  
"YEOUCH! He hopped from one foot to the other as he made a dash for the top step in the pool, chanting, "hothothothothothot!" When his feet made contact with the cold water he thought he heard hissing. He sighed, his feet soothed. He grinned sheepishly at the others staring with mixed expressions of amusement and concern. He noticed that on his flight Lex had removed his own shirt, showing off his own muscles. Chloe had beautiful curves (if you were into that sort of thing) and even Pete was defined. 'what is this?' Peter though, 'Plesantville? Why is every body perfect?' But no answers came to Peter.  
  
Chloe was next to join him in the pool, the heat getting to her, too. Pete was next, then Clark followed lazily by Lex. Each entered the pool at a different speed, from Chloe's slow edging to Clark's cannonball, splashing everybody in the process. Peter's eyes narrowed as he got covered in the cold water.  
  
"You are so dead Clark." Clark just laughed and Peter dove after him, splashing.  
  
He was up like a shot and shivering at the top step.  
  
"Cold." He chattered. "Oh, ow." Pete and Lex winced in sympathy. Chloe rolled her eyes at the boys, but yelped herself when she entered the cold water a little to fast. Within moments she was sitting with Peter on the top step. Clark just floated near the deep end laughing.  
  
TBC 


	8. swimming

Chapter 8  
  
As she predicted, it was almost two when Lana finally arrived, dressed to kill in a small pink bikini. Chloe looked down at her own neon green two- piece. No wonder nobody lusted after her, like they did Lana. She was too out there. Lana smiled prettily at them.  
  
There was no way Lana couldn't know what the sight of her in a pink bikini did to members of the male persuasion. There simply was no way. Like every girl, she knew what type of reaction her body caused, and like every woman, she was using it to her advantage, though it was subconsciously. Clark would make his move, she believed, if he saw her like this.  
  
Maybe a month ago, but not anymore.  
  
Lana joined Chloe to talk on the top step after saying hello to everybody, while Pete, Peter, Lex and Clark played water volleyball. Clark and Lex v. the two Peters. Nobody was really keeping score. They played that game, or a variation of it for hours until five thirty came and their stomachs demanded sustenance.  
  
Lex called a stop to their play and suggested that they dry off and he would order pizza. They agreed and left the pool to dry.  
  
Lex was the only one to notice where Clark's eyes really where when Lana was drying herself. On Peter. He raised an unnoticed eyebrow, and left to place the order. He smirked to himself. So he was right about Clark and the New Yorker. His smile widened. He was glad. Though he was ready to help Clark pursue Lana, he never really thought it was a good match. He had a feeling that Peter, with his offbeat humor and deep personality would be much better for Clark.  
  
From now on Lex Luthor would do everything in his power to make sure Clark and Peter get a chance to have a relationship unhindered by the prejudice of others.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, away from the dramatic thoughts of Lex Luthor, the High School- ers were chatting and laughing as they dried off. Next to the Luthor Pool was a large table under a tent-like covering. Peter sat at the table.  
  
"I vote we eat out here. WE won't mess up the floors inside and I finally can eat outside away from car exhaust and noisy everybody." Chloe smiled at him.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. I'm with Peter on this one." Clark shrugged.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Ok." Said Pete, who was just as happy to not have to reenter the Luthor mansion just yet."  
  
"Fine." Lana said. Good. This gave her more time to show off her bathing suit without having to cover up from the cold of the air conditioning. They all sat at the table when Lex returned. He noticed how Pete had taken the end seat, so he'd only have to sit next to Clark, and how in taking the seat to best show off, the end one, Lana had left the seat next to Clark open. The other open one was next to Peter, on the end. Obviously she thought he would take that one. He sat next to Clark.  
  
"The pizza will be here in about ten minutes." He turned to Peter. "So tell us, Peter. How do you like Smallville so far?"  
  
"Well.it's quiet. Too quiet. And there are cows. Lots and lots of cows. IT's quite different from New York, well, there are Cows in New York too, but they're different."  
  
"Huh?" This was the general response.  
  
"Oh, you know. Cows are everywhere in New York. Purses, jackets, shoes, pants, car seats." The Smallville inhabitants groaned as Peter flashed a cheeky grin.  
  
"Peter, that was terrible." Clark complained.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. They get worse." Clark shook his head.  
  
"Seriously Peter."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"sigh. It really is nice here. It's quieter, cleaner, nicer, fresher, prettier, greener, definitely greener.must be from all those cows."  
  
"Why are you obsessing over those cows, man?" asked Pete. Peter shrugged.  
  
"I've never seen one what wasn't a Big Mac before. The cow exhibit in Central Park and the Brooklyn Zoo are always closed for feeding or cleaning when I go."  
  
A bell rang out of nowhere.  
  
"The pizza's here." Lex announced and stood to go pay. When he was gone Pete commented,  
  
"I never knew he'd order out for Pizza. I always thought he'd have his own Pizza cook or something."  
  
"Not all rich people have things like that, Pete. If they did they wouldn't be rich for long, would they?" They all looked at Peter. "What? I do come up with some words of wisdom every once in a while." Lex returned with the pizza.all five boxes of it." The teenagers stared wide eyed at the mass amounts of food.  
  
"Uh.wow." Lex smiled at Peter.  
  
"I know how hungry teenaged boys can get. I still eat like I was 16. I just hope this'll be enough."  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Chloe.  
  
"To true," Said Pete.  
  
And they ate.  
  
***  
  
Peter pushed away his grease soaked plate.  
  
"No mas." Clark chuckled, then held his own stomach, which felt just a bit stretched."  
  
Chloe pushed her plate away. "Ug.I can feel my arteries clog with grease."  
  
"Oh, is that what that feeling is?" asked Peter. Pete pushed his plate away and leaned back with a satisfied smile. Lana, who had stopped after only I piece, smiled at the others. She wasn't feeling the effects of a grease overdose.  
  
Sleepily Clark checked his watch.  
  
"Oh, wow. It's almost 7. Peter and I have to go. WE told Mom we'd be home by 730. We'll just make it if we leave now." They two stood and began to gather their stuff. "Thanks for having us, Lex." Lex smiled.  
  
"My pleasure. This was more fun than anything else I could have done this afternoon. I'll be seeing you around." Clark and Peter smiled at him.  
  
"Buy guys."  
  
"Goodbye, it was nice to meet all of you."  
  
"Goodbye Peter, Bye Clark."  
  
Clark and Peter let themselves out. Once they were back in the truck Peter turned to Clark.  
  
"uh, Clark? Why did u tell them we had to leave? We didn't tell Aunt Martha we would be home by seven thirty." Clark looked over at him.  
  
"I know. But I wouldn't be able to control myself around you much longer in a bathing suit and I don't think the best way to come out to your friends is to start making out with a guy at the pool, even if he is your boyfriend." Peter laughed.  
  
"To true." Clark pulled out of the Luthor estate. "Well.we have until 10 tonight.where do you want to go." Clark just smiled.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
TBC.  
  
Where is Clark taking Peter? What will they do there? Why is Lana acting like a super slut? Will I ever stop asking questions and write the next chapter? Find out next time on Mild Mannered Reporters. 


	9. fun by a river

Chapter 9  
  
About one mile from the Kent farm, Clark pulled off the main road to follow a less worn path into the trees. Peter raised an eyebrow at him, but Clark just kept driving, a grin on his face. After about five minutes, he pulled the truck over so it was out of sight from the path and turned it off. He turned to Peter.  
  
"Come on. Bring your towel." Peter looked suspicious, but he was no dummy. He knew vaguely what Clark had planned. They exited the truck and Peter followed Clark deep into the forest until they arrived at a small stream.  
  
"The stream branches off the main river that feeds the reservoir. It's not large enough to support anything worth fishing, and it's not really well known, but it is beautiful." It was. The stream was at least three feet wide and the trees arched up and over, creating a sun dotted canopy. They had arrived next to a giant tree that had a large moss covered rock, big enough for two to lye comfortably, between it's giant roots. The small plants around it helped to shield it from sight. It was the perfect place for lovers, and nobody knew about it but Clark and Peter.  
  
"Yeah. Beautiful." Clark grinned and pulled Peter up onto the rock, and so they stood there, wearing nothing save their swim trunks, staring at each other. Peter tired of the tension first and reached up and around, bringing Clark's head down for a kiss.  
  
And What a Kiss! Lips were pressed so hard they bruised as lips and tongues devoured. Clark's arms encircled Peter's waist and pulled him closer. Peter and Clark both groaned as they felt the other's hot, hard arousal through the trunks. Clarks' hands wandered down below Peter's waistband to cup Peter's smooth white ass. Peter growled deep in his throat and scratched at Clark's back, exciting them both more.  
  
Clark was the first to loose his trunks.  
  
Peter pushed them down and pulled them away, hands skimming over hot skin, beneath which rock hard muscles hid. When his hand reached up to cup Clark, Clark bucked and nearly came. Peter lost his trunks seconds later.  
  
Clark pulled back to clam himself a bit and to finally see his boyfriend's body.  
  
It was beautiful. Slender muscles hid under slightly tanned skin, and every part him was perfectly formed, a sculptor's dream. Tenderly Clark reached out and brushed his hand over Peter. Peter gasped, arching for better contact. Clark growled low in his throat and from then on it was a blur of hot skin, warm, wet mouths, and roaming hands. Peter was, at one point, laid down on the soft, cool moss, and the two rocked and kissed to eventual completion. Clark sagged, resting his weight on his boyfriend. When he made to roll away, Peter stopped him. The two slept.  
  
***  
  
The others left the Luthor Mansion soon after Clark and Peter did. Lex didn't mind. He knew he wasn't their favorite person. And Lana was beginning to annoy him.  
  
He sat in his office, still in his swim trunks and white tank top from earlier. He leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. He didn't move when he heard the doors open and the familiar footsteps of his father. When his father stopped in front of him, Lex didn't acknowledge him, and waited for Lionel to speak.  
  
He did.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to say hello to your father?"  
  
"Hello father," Lex said sarcastically. "What brings you to my humble home." Lionel looked affronted. It was a poor act.  
  
"What? I can't come and visit my son for no reason other than I wish to see him?"  
  
"Oh, you could, but it's not your style. I ask again. What do you want?"  
  
"Do you remember the Osbornes?" Lex nodded.  
  
"Yes. Norman and Harry." Lionel sat and continued.  
  
"Yes, well, it seems that the other board members of Oscorp want to sell. Oscorp will be sold tomorrow to Stark industries tomorrow if something isn't done soon."  
  
"And what does that have to do with me."  
  
"Why, you'll outbid, of course. As will Luthorcorp. If Luthorcorp wins, then I win. If Lexcorp wins, Luthorcorp will reimburse you half." Lex raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's a generous offer, Dad, What's you angle." Lionel made a face.  
  
"I can't abide Tony Stark, miserable drunk that he is. Any chance to get what he wants is worth it." Lex stared at his father for a long moment.  
  
"Deal. Let's go over the particulars and lets get to work."  
  
Lionel smiled and sat as Lex drew up the proper papers.  
  
***  
  
Peter opened his eyes first as the sunlight danced through the branches. The green leaves glistened and glimmered in the fading sunlight. He turned his head to look at his lover and smiled at the innocent expression n the handsome face.  
  
'so pure,' he thought, 'didn't think they made them like this anymore.'  
  
He reached out a hand to trace the side of Clark's face, and he smiled when those beautiful blue dark eyes opened.  
  
"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Clark smiled, then looked confused.  
  
"It's not morning, is it?" Peter shook his head.  
  
"No. Sunset. If we don't hurry, you'll turn into a pumpkin."  
  
"Isn't that Cinderella?"  
  
"Meh." Peter shrugged. Clark smirked and lunged up to kiss Peter. The sudden motion caused Peter to fall, unbalanced, where he was caught and thoroughly kissed. When they broke the kiss Clark picked up the protesting Peter, grabbed the towel and their clothes and carried them back to the truck.  
  
He set the laughing Peter down on his feet and handed him his trunks and shirt. Peter glared playfully, but quickly dressed. A lifetime of city living had imbued a deep sense of privacy within Peter. Clark, who was used to large expanses of land and only himself for company, had no such reservations.  
  
Once dressed Peter studied Clark, who was still fumbling with his shirt.  
  
"I love you, Clark." He said suddenly. Clark froze, then finally got his shirt on. He smiled real wide.  
  
"I love you too, Peter." They stood there with terrific stupid grins on their faces until they realized the sun was setting fast. Clark looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh, man, we gotta fly." Peter simply raised an eyebrow and hopped in the truck. The two drove off into the sunset  
  
TBC 


	10. pie and secrets

Chapter 10  
  
The truck pulled into the Kent farm at almost 10 o'clock that night. (the boys had taken a detour along the abandoned country roads) The laughing teens climbed out of the truck and met Mrs. Kent on the front porch.  
  
"Hello Boys, did you have fun?"  
  
"Oh, definitely, Aunt Martha."  
  
"Yeah, Mom."  
  
"Good. You boys hungry?"  
  
"Yes!" Martha laughed.  
  
"Come on in. I made some fresh apple pie."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Food!"  
  
Both Martha and Clark laughed at Peter's enthusiastic reply as he bounded into the house. Clark noted, not for the first time, the grace and energy Peter moved with, so different form his own powerful movements. He met his mother on the porch and kissed her cheek before they entered the kitchen together.  
  
Aunt May was sitting at the kitchen table with Mr. Kent drinking coffee. When Clark and Martha entered the kitchen Peter was already seated with a large piece of half-eaten pie. Clark shook his head as he served himself a piece and sat next to his boyfriend. Peter just smiled at him, catching himself and laughing when a piece of crust nearly fell out of his mouth.  
  
"Peter," Aunt May scolded, "Slow down. You look like a pig." He swallowed.  
  
"Sorry Aunt May."  
  
"So what did you boys do today?" Mr. Kent asked as he took a sip oh his coffee.  
  
"Well," Clark started, "We went into town before and we stopped for coffee at the Talon. Peter met Chloe, Pete, and Lana, then Lex came in and he invited all of us to go swimming. So, we did."  
  
"He ordered Pizza," said Peter, " and once we finished eating we left and went for a drive to show me the sights of Smallville. I never sow so many shades of green outside a Crayola box before." They laughed and Peter finished up his pie.  
  
"It promises to be a hot night again. Do you two want to sleep in the loft again?" Clark looked over at Peter who shrugged.  
  
"Sure, Aunt Martha. I like sleeping outside. It's not something you can do often in New York." She nodded and Clark finished his pie.  
  
"Cmon. Lets got get changed." Peter nodded and the two teens ran upstairs, both conscious not to go their full speed.  
  
***  
  
Peter changed in the bathroom again. He pulled off his trunks and grabbed his shorts. He smacked himself in the head when he realized he had left his boxers in Clarks' room. He stood for a moment contemplating weather or not it was worth it to go and get the. He shrugged and pulled his shorts on.  
  
It was gonna be a warm night. He'd be better off without them, wouldn't he?  
  
***  
  
Clark, meanwhile, was already changed and waiting in his room for Peter to come back. He thought as he sat on his bed, about how much his life had changed in the last 24 hours.  
  
24 hours ago he was completely isolated. Not only couldn't he talk to his friends because he was an alien, he couldn't come out of the closet due to small town mentalities. Now he had a boyfriend who was not only smart, funny, and attractive, but seemed to understand the loneliness he felt.  
  
For a brief moment he wondered what Peter had to hide.  
  
He heard the bathroom door open and close and the thought was forgotten.  
  
***  
  
In the loft they lay together on the couch watching the stars and listening to the raido.  
  
"And in national NEWS, the passing of the Mutant Registration laws have been stopped by the seemingly overnight turn around of it's greatest activist, Senator Robert Kelly."  
  
"so stupid." Peter muttered.  
  
"Whats stupid. The bill or stopping it." Clark asked.  
  
"The bill itself. Mutant registration.That's SS stuff. Nazi Germany. That's how the Holocaust started.Jewish registration, remember?"  
  
"Not personally." Peter glared and Clark apologized. "Sorry. I agree. A mutant shouldn't have to register, the same way a gay person shouldn't have to tell their orientation, or anybody their religion. That's private information and should stay private as long as the person wants it to." When he finished his speech he found himself attacked by an eager mouth, the warm firm weight of Peter atop him.  
  
"I knew I loved you, but I didn't know you were perfect, too." Peter whispered as they broke for air.  
  
"I'm not perfect," Clark whispered back.  
  
"You're perfect for me, and that's all that counts." Lips met again in a steamy union as hands began to wander to touch the skin discovered only hours before. Peter moaned when Clark's mouth traveled down to his neck, to that sensitive spot just below his ear. He squeaked in surprise when Clark lipped him over and kissed and licked and sucked his way down Peter's chest. He froze in horror when he heard the metal railing of the loft wrenching under his hand when he finally reached bliss in Clark's mouth.  
  
Clark simply licked his lips and smiled at Peter, coming up and kissing him hard. Blindly he reached out a hand to the railing and Peter's tightly clenched fist. Gently, but with all his strength, Clark opened Peter's hand and bent the railing back into place. Peter looked in wonder when he felt this, and then looked at Clark in awe.  
  
Clark smiled.  
  
Peter grinned.  
  
Soon Clark tensed and called his appreciation and love as Peter drove him crazy.  
  
They lay together for a while, naked and sweaty, and too tired to move before gathering their reserves and pulling on their clothing.  
  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Peter murmured as he fell asleep.  
  
"Tomorrow," Clark agreed as he, too, succumbed to slumber.  
  
TBC.  
  
AN: Their secrets are out. What will happen next, I wonder.hm.guess you'll just have to wait and see. Tune in next time. Same bat time, same bat channel!  
  
Annakas - if I pair Lex with anybody it will be with Bruce. Maybe in this one, maybe in the next one, but now that u mention it.it does sound interesting.plus more Lana torture. Hmm.thanx for the idea.  
  
VampireChild - I hope this answers your question.  
  
Lady Cinnibar - I've been feeling a bit off lately, which his why I haven't updated since the but Horsemen update, but with the release of the new X2 I had to update this first. The next chapter is half typed, and I'll be going on to that as soon as I post this. Maybe tonight, but probably tomorrow (Sunday). Plus, Prom was last night so I am dead tired still and I can't type well or fast with these longer nails. ( I got tips with a French manicure.it looks pretty but I can't DO anything!) Until next time, dear lady!  
  
Goldstranger - yes, I had heard that. On my computer, word automatically turned *** into a solid line. I thought it would carry over, but I guess it didn't. I'll go back and fix it eventually.  
  
To all the rest, thank you for reviewing! As I've stated in other stories, I'll only directly respond to very long reviews or questions. Not that I don't see and love the short ones, but I can't really respond to every one. There are too many. (not a bad thing!!!!!!!)  
  
Love you all!!!  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	11. talks

Chapter 11  
  
It was the birds who woke the boys up the next day. They lay in silence in the early morning light. They both knew that they would have little time before Mr. Kent was up and about, yet neither wanted to start their conversation.  
  
"I guess we have to talk about this." Clark said. Peter nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Me first, I guess." Clark just nodded. Peter pulled away and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"It happened about three months ago. I was at a demonstration by Dr. Kurt Connors and there was an energy beam, of course, and somehow, nobody noticed a small spider that had gotten trapped in the beam. When it was shut off, the spider was released, and right before it died, it bit me. All I remember is a lot of pain, and bright headlights. The next thing I know I'm clinging to a wall, six stories up. I don't even remember how I got home.  
  
"The next day when I woke up, I didn't need my glasses anymore. I looked in the mirror and I had.I had muscles." He looked amazed. A look of frustration crossed his features. "I broke my toothbrush, too." Clark smiled, but didn't interrupt. "So I was now super strong and had perfect vision. Ok. The bite on my hand was still swollen, and I didn't realize until later that my improved health wasn't done being improved upon. While I was running from some school bullies, I realized I could climb walls and shoot webs." Peter turned his wrists over and Clark realized for the first time that the skin on the inside was paler than the rest, and looked vaguely webbish.  
  
"A few weeks ago there was a chance to earn money as a part time professional wrestler. It was completely off the books and they wanted colorful characters. After I completely trashed their top guy, they got me a good costume and I became the Amazing Spiderman.  
  
"Then Uncle Ben was attacked. I had gotten selfish and my ego was the size of Texas. I let a thief run past me. I learned later that that crook was the same one who off-ed by Uncle." Peter was having trouble talking now, and Clark put a comforting hand on his back. Peter stood and began to pace.  
  
"My Uncle always said, "with great power comes great responsibility,". Well I had the power, but my irresponsibility cost my Uncle his life. Uncle Ben is dead and it's all my fault." His eyes were squeezed shut because of the tears, but it was no use. In an instant Clark had him in his arms. Once he realized Clark wasn't going away, Peter relaxed into his arms and for the first time, Peter allowed himself to cry.  
  
Before long, Peter had composed himself and looked up into Clark's concerned face, with a cocky grin and a raised eyebrow he asked,  
  
"So you gonna tell me your story or do I have to fight it out of you?" Clark, realizing Peter's need to separate himself from the pain for a while, smiled.  
  
"I dunno. I don't think I can take the Amazing Spider Man." Peter made a face and slapped Clark's arm, eyes widening when he actually hurt his hand on Clark's unyielding muscles. Clark grinned dryly. "My turn." Peter nodded.  
  
"Well." he pulled away and stood by the window staring into the sunrise. I'm not really sure how to be subtle about this so.I'm an alien."  
  
Peter blinked once. Then twice.  
  
"An Alien."  
  
"Yes. About 15 years ago there was a meteor shower here in Smallville. The place is sill littered with meteor rocks. But it wasn't just meteors that fell." He took a deep breath." The rocks were actually pieces of my home planet. For reasons that I don't know at this time, my biological parents put me on a spaceship right before our planet blew. When the rocks reached Earth, so did I. My parents found me, and have raised be as their own. I've always been super strong, and fast, but recently I've had some new developments. I can shoot laser fire from my eyes. I can hear like radar. I can see through anything.well.anything but led." Peter shook his head.  
  
"Like some kind of superman." Clark just shrugged. Peter sat on the couch again and sat for a moment, thinking. Slowly he began to laugh. Clark turned to look at him.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Here I was, so worried about being found out as a genetic freak, and my boyfriend is an alien."  
  
"You're not a freak." Clark said seriously. Peter laughed before realizing that Clark was serious.  
  
"Oh, honestly Clark, what else would you call me? I'm not a mutant, I'm mutated. I'm an earthling. As far as I know I'm not some deity. I'm not normal."  
  
"No, you're not. You're a superhero." Peter put his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm no hero. I'm just a kid with too much responsibility." Clark opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could the barn door opened and they were too busy scrambling to get dressed to continue their conversation.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in New York.  
  
"I'm sorry, Norman, but Mr. Luthor has made us an offer it would be idiotic to refuse." Norman Osbourne stared at the members of his board in shock.  
  
"An offer.This is ridiculous. Lionel Luthor has been jealous of Oscorp for years."  
  
"It's not Lionel Luthor. It's his son, Lex." Norman Osboune had nothing to say. "And I'm sorry Norman, but there just isn't room for competition. I'm afraid you'll have to gather your things and be out of here by Monday."  
  
Norman sat there as the meeting was adjourned, not arguing, just staring. Somewhere in the back of his mind a plan was beginning to form. After the last person left he said one word.  
  
"Lex."  
  
The high-pitched sound of insane cackling filled the conference room.  
  
Norman Osborne disappeared the next day, never again to be seen in New York.  
  
***  
  
Back in Smallville.  
  
Lex sat at his desk looking over the weekly reports from the factory when the phone rang. Checking the number, he smiled. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Bruce! Hello! How's life in Gotham?" He heard his friend's deep rumbling laugh.  
  
"Life is good, Lex. And how's Smallville, USA?"  
  
"More interesting that you'd realize." Lex answered dryly. Bruce laughed again. "So what brings about this call? Not that I mind, but u normally don't call me out of the blue." He heard a sigh.  
  
"I heard about Lexcorp buying out Oscorp. I want to warn you. I had a meeting with Norman Osbourne about a week ago. There was something off about him, I'm not sure what. But I'm positive he's mentally unstable. You may be in danger."  
  
Lex closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, Bruce, I appreciate it."  
  
"Take care Lex."  
  
"I will."  
  
Lex hung up the phone and leaned back in his seat, no longer concerned with the reports. He had a lot to think about.  
  
TBC  
  
Goldstranger - hope u like the forshadowing? Can u guess who the villain is?  
  
Lady Cinnibar - I have one thing to say right now. The Prom Kicked Ass!!!!!!! But I think I now have a cold due to fluctuating temps and lack of sleep. I'll give details and maybe even a pic or two in an email in a few days.once the pics have been developed. But, I went with my boyfriend, and I had so much fun! I know there's a lot of shagging and snogging, but look at it this way. Both are beautiful boys who haven't gotten any ever, and beautiful gay boys don't just pop up everywhere, you know. Carpe Diem. I love all things x-men, including the new cartoon, but I must say, X2 kicked bum! Bribery works! *wink*  
  
Until next time.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	12. emotions

Chapter 12  
  
Peter offered to help Clark with his chores. He waved off Mr. Kent's concerns about his safety, telling him that Clark would protect him. He didn't feel right freeloading. Mr. Kent reluctantly agreed and soon the boys were headed out to the fields. They were quiet when they began working. Soon, however, Peter just couldn't keep quiet.  
  
"Do your parents know?"  
  
"That I'm an alien?" Peter nodded. "Yeah. They know. They have the ship hidden in the storm celler. I, uh, I also began showing my powers at an age where I didn't now to hide them. They've helped me a lot, adjusting to living with them as a secret." Peter looked away. "Does Aunt May know?" Peter shook his head.  
  
"No. I never told any of them. I never told anyone but you." He sighed. "I can't tell Aunt May. Her health isn't the best, especially since Uncle Ben died. If she knew how I was in danger every night, not to mention being responsible for Uncle Ben's death, it would kill her."  
  
Clark stopped and looked at Peter, taking in the defeated slump of his shoulders, downcast face and eyes, and tremors.  
  
"I don't think you give your aunt enough credit," Clark said softly. "Aunt May is a very strong woman. She won't tumble because of this. And whoever gave you the silly idea that your Uncle's death was your fault?"  
  
Peter glared at him, the intensity of the gaze making Clark take a step back.  
  
"No one needed to." Peter practically growled, "there are just some things that you don't need to be told. I was there. I saw it happen. I could have saved him and I didn't move." He broke off, tears starting to fall again, his face contorted in pain.  
  
"Peter-" Clark tried, but Peter just shook his head.  
  
"Leave me alone!" he cried and ran off, using all his speed. Clark tried to chase after, but they were near the forest and Peter took to the trees. Clark lost sight after a few moments and stood, looking around him for a sign of his tortured lover.  
  
"PETER!"  
  
***  
  
Peter swung from branches and ran from tree to tree, trying to put as much distance between Clark and him. Yesterday everything had to be so perfect, now this. Why didn't anybody understand? He was no better than the burglar that actually killed his uncle. He didn't need to be told. He knew that deep down.  
  
The branch under his foot cracked and fell with just enough speed to make him miss the next branch and he fell with a loud thud to the forest floor where he curled up into a ball and for the first time since Uncle Ben died, cried.  
  
***  
  
In his workshop in New York the Goblin laughed. He had located the buyer of his company. Lex Luthor. Smallville, Kansas. High pitched cackling filled the chamber and echoed and bounced off the steel walls. Vengeance would be his.  
  
***  
  
Clark continued to search the forest for his lost lover. His keen hearing picked up the faint sound of sobs and he looked in that direction, his x- ray vision making the trees and underbrush virtually disappear.  
  
There! A small body with blue and red wrapped around the green of his skeleton lay curled into a ball on the ground.  
  
"Peter.." Clark whispered and rushed off to comfort his boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
Lex stood in his practice room dressed in his fencing whites, with sword at the ready. The parried and trusted and fenced with himself in the mirror, letting the flow of the motions meditate him.  
  
So Norman Osbourne was angry.  
  
He would be ready.  
  
***  
  
Clark finally came across Peter and as gently as he could pulled the sobbing boy into his arms. Reacting instinctively to the warmth and comfort that Clark radiated Peter curled around him and let the torrent of emotions flow. Clark gently rocked Peter, whispering soothing murmurs in his ear, into his hair where he pressed his lips, offering comfort. Peter's tears finally slowed and he pulled away slightly, snuffling softly.  
  
"Feeling better?" Clark asked. Peter shrugged.  
  
"A bit, yeah." Clark stroked Peter's hair and the two were silent for a while.  
  
"Why did you run off?" Clark asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Peter said trying to pull away. Clark held him close.  
  
"I wont unless you tell me what you meant." Peter was silent for a moment, playing with a ball of fuzz on his shirt.  
  
"When I first got my powers," Peter began, "we were in financial trouble. My Uncle had lost his job and I had.evaded a punch by the school bully and he broke his hand on a locker. We had to pay the medical bills. We needed money. So one day I noticed in the paper an add, "Spend 3 minutes in the ring with Bonesaw and win 10,000 dollars. So, I made a cheep costume out of sweats and a ski-mask and not only did I last, I beat him up. They signed my into a contract for house shows. I was paid a regular salary in cash and they supplied a new costume. I insisted on the mask. I didn't want anybody to know who I was.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I got cocky. There wasn't a guy in the business I couldn't beat. I got arrogant. One night, a few weeks ago, after a particularly glamorous win the offices were robbed. Security chased him past me in the waiting room. They asked me to stop him, but, I didn't. I made some crack about it being not my job. ." Peter paused and wiped his eyes. Clark squeezed him encouragingly.  
  
"When I got home," Peter's voice cracked, he tried again. "When I got home my house was surrounded by police. A burglar had tried to get in and my Uncle had surprised him. He was shot and killed. I put my mask on determined to get to the crook before the police did. I chased him to an old warehouse by the docks. I cought him with my webs and pulled his mask off." Peter stopped his face twisted in grief.  
  
"It was the same guy from the arena." Peter's voice was thick and cracked. "it was the same guy! I could have stopped him! I could have...and Uncle Ben would still be alive." Peter stopped talking and started once again to cry. Clark pulled Peter close again and rocked him till eventually, worn out emotionally and physically, Peter fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
New York is never quiet, nor is it ever dark. Such aspects all add to the inhabitants of the city paying attention to only things that are on their level, which is why Spiderman is only occasionally seen web swinging from building. That is also why, late that night, nobody saw the small figure decked in green fly away over the city, south and west out of New York and to the far off land of Kansas.  
  
TBC.  
  
Yaoi - sorry! Here's a chapter and cause I got the link to the story with this chapter I'll post another by tomorrow night. I do plan to writing more often once the school year starts again. I'll have more time to (oddly enough) please don't cry!  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre - I love u. Thank you so much!!!!!!! I can't tell you how grateful I am. *muah* yes, it is a great story.  
  
Until next time, I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi 


	13. chores

Chapter 13  
  
Clark sat with Peter for a long time, just holding him, offering warmth and comfort to the emotionally drained boy. When the sun had just passed high noon Clark gently woke Peter. The formerly sleeping boy slowly opened his eyes and grinned bashfully at Clark.  
  
"Did I fall asleep?" Clark nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You've been out for a good hour now" Peter sprung to his feet.  
  
"You let me sleep that long? Geeze, Clark, we have chores to do! We can't just loll about-" He was cut off as Clark laid a gentle but firm hand over his mouth.  
  
"Peter, I have super speed and super strength. I can finish all the chores in fifteen minutes. Maybe less if I rush."  
  
"Oh, well, then.wouldn't want you to rush." Peter rolled his eyes. "C'mon. I wouldn't be surprised if your Dad is looking for us. Clark nodded and Peter looked around. "uh, Clark? Do you know where we are?" Clark laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to walk back or ride in style." Peter smirked and "slicked" his hair back.  
  
"In style definitely." Clark grinned.  
  
"Good." Without warning he grabbed Peter and, holding him easily against his chest, ran off at near top speed back to the farm. Peter had only one thing to say.  
  
"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
***  
  
Somewhere over New Jersey  
  
The goblin leaned forward on his glider to pick up speed as he raced through the clouds.  
  
Down on the ground  
  
"Hey Billy, do ya see?"  
  
"Yeah, Tommy, I see. I don't believe, but I see."  
  
Both boys looked down at the smoking stubs in their hand and put them down slowly.  
  
*** Clark pulled to a stop back on the farm, the dust from the road billowing in a cloud around them, causing Peter to cough. Clark shrugged as he put Peter down.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Peter waved him off and cracked his neck as he looked at the work still left, then stopped suddenly, plopped down on the grass, and smirked at Clark.  
  
"Well, Superboy, you can apologize properly by finishing the chores. Since we already put two hours into it, it should take you another, what five minutes."  
  
Clark grinned.  
  
"Less."  
  
There was a blur of red and blue and a hint of yellow before Clark stood before him once again, grinning from ear to ear. Peter sat up and looked around in wonder as the chores were suddenly finished. Peter made a face as he stood.  
  
"Show off."  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
"Yeah yeah." Peter led the way back to the house, his smaller form bouncing on the balls of his feet, full of nervous energy, yet still strangely graceful. Clark chuckled to himself as he followed his lover.  
  
***  
  
Near the Kansas border  
  
Unseen on the deserted road a green-clad figure on a futuristic glider came in low and paused in front of the "WELCOME TO KANSAS" sigh. The figure cackled as he once again rose into the air.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come,"  
  
***  
  
Peter walked in the front door and stopped before the kitchen table where Martha and Jonathan were having coffee. They raised their eyes at his appearance. His clothes had grass stains, he was smudged with dirt and his hair had leaves and grass in it.  
  
"Your son." he began, "he is.argh!" and he walked up the stairs to Clark's room. Clark entered a few minutes later still chuckling. He froze when he saw both parents staring at him.  
  
"What? Do I have dirt on my face?" Martha shook her head.  
  
"What did you do to Peter?" Clark shrugged.  
  
"Exasperated him."  
  
"How?" asked Mr. Kent.  
  
"I rushed with my chores."  
  
"I told you super speed was rushing." Came Peter's voice from upstairs. Clark rolled his eyes. His parents exchanged a look.  
  
"He knows about your speed?" Clark's smile left his face and he sat at the table.  
  
"Yes, he does. He found out last night. I was floating again when he woke up and he kinda startled be and I bent the railing. He knows you know about me and knows to keep it a secret."  
  
"Be that as it may, you cannot just tell anybody Clark. Sure Peter seems like a nice boy, and he will most likely keep your secret, but you just met him. How do you know you can trust him with this?" Clark stood up suddenly, his face darkening with anger.  
  
"Why are you always like this? Peter can be trusted. I know he can. I'm 17 now, Dad. You know what? For all you know, I could be over 18. I certainly look the part. I'm old enough to make my own decisions about who I tell. Why wont you trust me on this?"  
  
"This isn't about trust," Mr. Kent started then stopped while Clark stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Not about trust? Not about TRUST? Of course it's about trust! That's all it's about. Just listen to yourself, Dad." Clark looked around. "I got to go." With that he ran up the stairs, nothing more than a blur.  
  
"Clark," Jonathan started to follow Clark, but Martha put a hand on his arm.  
  
"No Jonathan. Let him be. He needs to calm down a bit. And so do you." Mr. Kent looked at his wife.  
  
"Your right."  
  
"I usually am."  
  
The two sat back down for coffee, leaving Peter to calm Clark upstairs.  
  
TBC. 


	14. calming

Chapter 14  
  
"Clark?" Peter questioned as the red and blue blur rushed past him into Clark's room. He jumped to the ceiling and crept down the stairs.on the ceiling.  
  
".right, Jonathan. He's not a little boy anymore. We both know he's led a sheltered life, but he does know who to trust. If he feels he trusts Peter, then we should honor that. He's not going to remain on the farm forever, Jonathan. He's going to have to start making these decisions sooner or later."  
  
Peter heard a sigh.  
  
"I know that, Martha, but I worry. He's our only son and I don't want him to be taken away to be some lab rat."  
  
"I know Jonathan."  
  
Quietly Peter crept back up the stairs. He fell silently to his feet and gently knocked on Clark's door.  
  
"Clark?" There was no answer. Peter tried the doorknob. It was locked. He chewed his lip for a moment and thought. He couldn't pick the lock. He could break the lock, but then he would have to explain that later on. He looked into the room next to Clark's, where Aunt May was taking a nap. The window was wide open, to vent the summer heat. Peter grinned. Perfect.  
  
Peter jumped and clung to the ceiling once more. He made his way to the open window and was soon on the outside of the building. Moving as fast as he could, Peter was soon at Clark's window. Clark was inside on the bed, face screwed tight and a pair of headphones rested on his ears. Peter rapped on the glass. Clark didn't move. Peter sighed and carefully opened the window. He climbed inside and stood at the foot of Clark's bed.  
  
"Ahem" Peter cleared his throat. No response. "Clark." Nope. "Clark!" Not a twitch. Peter sighed and jumped to land on Clark's stomach.  
  
"Clark!" The boy of steel finally opened his eyes.  
  
"Peter?" The smaller boy waved cheerily. Clark closed his eyes. "How did u get in here?"  
  
"The window. I climbed."  
  
"Why are you here?" Clark groused. He tried to shift but Peter wouldn't let him, holding his fast to the bed. Clark looked at Peter, eyes wide. He hadn't realized that Peter was so strong.  
  
"I'm here," Peter answered, "Because you're upset and I don't want you upset. I here because I'm here for you. I'm here because I overheard your parents talking and they genuinely care about you and I'm willing to work with you to find a good way to get them to trust me without telling my Aunt who I am." Clark made a face.  
  
"I know they care, Peter. It just that I hate it when Dad gets like that, like he knows everything and everything is against me."  
  
"Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they're not out to get me." Clark raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You got that from a tee shirt." Peter shrugged.  
  
"You're point? It's true. But think about it. How many times in the past year have you almost been found out and revealed to either the public or to the government?" Clark didn't answer but that just confirmed Peter's suspicions. Clark finally managed to get Peter off him and sat up.  
  
"Why are you taking his side?"  
  
"I'm not taking any sides."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I'm not," Peter said. "I'm just letting you know his fears are justified. Personally, I'm with you. They should trust you more, but at the same time, I know that if it were my kid, I'd probably be worse than your father about secrecy." Clark snorted and Peter smiled. Clark flopped back onto the bed.  
  
"I do know where he's coming from. I know he loves me and he's doing what he feels best, but it's frustrating that my judgment is always questioned."  
  
"We're teenagers, Clark, we're questioned about everything."  
  
"You have a smart-alec answer for everything don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do.wait, did u say smart-ALEC?"  
  
"Oh be quiet."  
  
"I mean it Peter."  
  
"Stop laughing!"  
  
"Oh that does it." Clark pounced, and pinned the laughing teen to the floor. Peter hiccupped as he tried to breathe.  
  
"Come on, man, it's funny." Clark simply stared. Peter calmed down. "You don't find it funny?" Clark shook his head. "Oh." Peter said, suddenly serious, afraid he had overstepped his boundaries. Suddenly broad hands were everywhere, his sides, his knees, every ticklish spot he had.  
  
"YIPE!" He yelled as he started to laugh once more, struggling to break free of Clark's grip. Finally Clark stopped and lay atop the struggling boy, grinning.  
  
"Now that was funny," Clark said.  
  
Peter bit him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
This time Peter was tickled until he cried.  
  
***  
  
Jonathan Kent walked up the stairs quietly to apologize to Clark. He stopped outside his son's door and raised his hand to knock. He was stopped however when he heard laughter erupt from within, both Clark's and Peters. He lowered his hand. He would apologize later. Clark needed this downtime.  
  
Just was quietly John crept back down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Back in the room the two super teens stopped their play and lay chuckling in each other's arms.  
  
"Feeling better" Peter asked. Clark nodded.  
  
"Yes. I guess I just needed to release some steam."  
  
"Stress relief. It's a wonderful thing."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes. It comes in two forms, you know?" Peter asked a not quite hidden smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh?" Clark replied, face carefully innocent. "What forms would that be?"  
  
"Laughter and sex."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
"Yep," Peter said, cheeky grin firmly in place. "And it works best if they're combined.  
  
"Really?" Clark asked with a grin of his own as he lowered his head to Peter's to kiss him softly. "We wouldn't want to do anything halfway, now would we?" and kissed him again.  
  
"No," Peter replied, reaching up for another kiss. "We must be thorough."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Martha Kent was working with the chickens.  
  
Jonathan was in the barn working on the tractor.  
  
In the room next-door Aunt May was waking from her nap.  
  
TBC 


	15. revelations

Chapter 15  
  
Peter lay, his ear on Clark's chest, his fingers tapping out a staccato rhythm on his boyfriend's flank, in time to the radio that was playing.  
  
"We should get up soon." Clark said drowsily.  
  
"Yep," Peter replied in much the same manner. Neither moved for a long moment.  
  
"We're not getting up, are we?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
Clark smiled and rubbed his hand on Peter's back. Gently, the two fell into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Aunt May was just waking from her nap. She stretched and shook the sleep from her eyes. She saw the clock. It was almost dinnertime.  
  
She left her room and saw Clark's door. Music was playing softly within. With a mind to check on her nephews she opened the door slowly and peeked inside.  
  
Her eyes grew wide at the sight before her and she closed the door. Her hand went to her mouth as she leaned on the wall for support. She had known for a long time that Peter was...different...from most other boys. The possibility that...this...was the reason was not a foreign idea to her.  
  
Though it was not what May may have wanted for Peter, she was a modern woman, and while she wished that Peter had told her, she was glad he had found someone who could make him happy. And Clark was much more stable than that Mary Jane he was always on about.  
  
And May was relieved...very relieved...that it wasn't drugs.  
  
***  
  
Martha was cooking dinner when May went down the stairs, a queer smile on her face.  
  
"Hello May," Martha smiled, "have a nice nap?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," She sat at the table. "That is a wonderful mattress. My back hasn't felt this good in ages." Martha laughed as she stirred the sauce in the great pot on the stove.  
  
May's smile faded as she thought more about what she had just seen. Did Martha and her husband know? No, probably not. If they had known, she would have been told. Should she tell? It wasn't her secret. She knew that Clark and Peter must have a good reason for keeping it silent. Martha turned around and May smiled again.  
  
No, she wouldn't tell. But that doesn't mean that she wouldn't talk to her nephews.  
  
***  
  
Dinner that night was a strained affair. Things were still tense between Clark and Jonathan, and May kept a close eye on the boys. Peter did his best to not notice anything, while at the same time offer Clark his silent support. Martha, as she always had done, went on as if nothing was different.  
  
Finally, dinner was over and Martha excused herself to do the dishes. May took the opportunity to give Clark and his father some privacy, and hopefully resolve all this tension.  
  
The three boys sat at the table, the only sounds were the girls doing the washing in the kitchen.  
  
"Clark-"  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"I'll just be off then,"  
  
"NO."  
  
"No, Peter, this involves you, too." Hesitantly Peter sat back down. Jonathan spoke first.  
  
"For as long as Clark has been our son we have kept his...abilities...a secret. The chance that he would be captured and studied like some lab rat was just too great. Martha and I love him, and we don't want that to happen."  
  
Peter nodded. "That's understandable."  
  
"And, as a result, I tend to overact when this aspect of him is concerned. I know that Clark is a responsible young man, and he wouldn't have told unless he trusted you completely." Peter blushed at this and Clark smirked.  
  
"On the other hand," Jonathan continued, "This is a great responsibility Peter. And I have your word that you wont tell a soul."  
  
"Of course, Uncle John. I never tell another's secrets." Jonathan smiled wryly.  
  
"When a secret is shared, Peter, it becomes your secret as well." Peter nodded. "Well," Jonathan slapped his knee. "Let's go help the women with he dishes. Your mama made pie for desert."  
  
"allright!" Clark crowed as he stood. Peter laughed, the tension gone, as the family moved to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
After dinner May found the boys on the front porch, standing rather close, yet neither moved as she appeared.  
  
"Hello boys," She greeted as she leaned against the fence.  
  
"Hello Aunt May," Peter replied as Clark nodded. "What's up?" She looked up at the starts.  
  
"Beautiful night, tonight," She commented, "a regular night for lovers, with that full moon. Very romantic." Peter looked at her strangely for her seemingly random comment. May looked at the teens, a small smile on her face. "There is something I want to talk to you boys about, but..." She looked inside. "It's been so long since I could see the stars...let's walk a bit while we talk."  
  
"Uh...ok Aunt May," Peter replied, and the three left the porch and headed randomly into a field. "What did you want to talk to us about, Aunt May?"  
  
"I don't know exactly how to say this...so I'm just going to be blunt. I know the two of you are...together." Peter and Clark froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aunt May, It's not what you think-"May held up her hand.  
  
"Yes it is, Peter. Don't lie, especially about Clark. He's quite a catch." Clark blushed.  
  
"Aunt May!" May laughed at Peter's indignation.  
  
"I just wanted to let you boys know that I know and that if you ever need an ear, I'm here. I know you both have your reasons for not telling, but sometimes a secret is better told." Both boys exchanged a look at that, but Aunt May pretended not to notice. She turned to Clark.  
  
"I take it that your parents don't know about this?" Clark shook his head.  
  
"No Ma'am," he replied. "And I'm not really anxious to let them know yet." May nodded.  
  
"I'll accept your decision here, though, I will say, they will support you no matter what, Clark. They love you." Clark looked bashful and kicked a stone.  
  
"Uh...Aunt May...I may not want to know this, but, uh...how do you know about Clark and I?" Peter asked, a look of trepidation on his face.  
  
"Oh...I saw you two before." Peter blanched. "Oh, don't worry, I didn't see anything that would offend your modesty, but I have to ask, Peter, when did you find time to go to the gym? Those muscles didn't come from carrying books," May teased gently. Peter turned bright red.  
  
"Aunt MAAAAy,"  
  
"Oh, come off it Peter," she said as she took Clark's arm to continue their walk, "Is that your entire vocabulary. Just accept that I'm fine with who you are and who you're with and get up here. I want details."  
  
"What?"  
  
This time it was May who blushed. "Not the jucy bits, Peter, honestly. I'm an old woman after all, and not a voyeur, and I don't know of my heart could take it," She was teasing but Peter sensed a bit of foreboding with those words. "I just want to know the safe details, you know, when, how, why...the good stuff."  
  
Peter shook his head in wonderment. Nobody else had an aunt like him. May was truly a wonderful woman. He jogged up to the retreating pair and put an arm around his aunt.  
  
"I love you Aunt May," Peter said, kissing his cheek. May smiled.  
  
"I know. I love you two Peter."  
  
"Me too." Peter made a face at Clark and Clark laughed, leaning down and kissing Peter behind the ear, causing Peter to squirm. May tugged on their arms.  
  
"Come on now. It's very sweet, and you don't know how glad I am to see you happy, Peter, but I want my walk and time's a wasting."  
  
"So sorry, my dear," Peter replied in his best snooty Englishman voice. Let's be off then, Pip pip, cheerio, and all that rot," and the three spent the next hour talking and laughing as they walked through the field.  
  
TBC  
  
A/n: don't kill me. I know it's been a while, but that's what happens when life catches up. I'm finally getting back into a set routine, and back into writing. ( tried to do only original stuff....didn't quite work...don't have enough information yet...need about a week in a library.)  
  
Anyway, this version of Aunt May is more from the Ultimate comics than any other. I like Ultimate May, she's a very strong modern woman. Even the May in Amazing Spiderman is a stronger woman than she was. While she acts a bit kid-ish, I have a feeling that it's at least close to how Ultimate May would act. She was a hippie, after all. ;) 


	16. attack

Author's notes: ok. So...it's been a while, huh...heh heh...sorry about that. Been kinda busy with going away to college and stuff. Well, I was cleaning my room and found that I had written the next chapter, but never posted it! Well, for your viewing pleasure, here it is, the next installment of Mild Mannered Reporters.  
  
Chapter 16 Lex sat back at his desk, a hand coming up to rub his naked cranium. He was so focused on the screen in front of him, he never saw the monster through the window. The force of the window breaking drove Lex to the floor, the tiny shards of glass cutting into his flesh and making him bleed. The roar of hydraulic lifters filled his ears in the aftermath of the shattering glass. He looked up at the green apparition, eyes wide. The blank eyes of the Green Goblin looked back at him. And laughed.  
  
Peter watched as his Aunt returned to the warmth of the farmhouse while he waited for Clark to finish his nightly chores. Internally, he smiled. He was glad that his aunt knew after all. One less lie to tell. Clark came up behind Peter and gently wrapped him in his arms. Peter tensed briefly before relaxing backwards against his boyfriend. Clark leaned in and began to place tiny kisses down Peter's neck.  
"Mmm...Clark..." Clark stiffened. "...Clark?" "Something's wrong. Shattering glass...Lex is being attacked!" Peter grabbed his hand. "Well then, Let's go." Clark raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, of the two of us, I'm the professional. I have the funky colored long underwear to prove it." Clark grinned and Peter jumped on his back. "Up, up, and awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Peter cried as they sped off in a red blur.  
  
"Thief!" the Goblin growled, "you stole my company from me! My livelihood! My LIFE! You and those board members," the Goblin chuckled at this. "But you don't have to worry about them anymore. Let's just say, someone rained on their parade." Lex shook his head.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lex protested, the slight tremor in his voice betraying the fear he felt. "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" the Goblin thundered. "Ok then, Ugly," came a voice from the shattered window. "The truth, where did you dig up that suit? It doesn't do you're skin tone an ounce of good. A major fashion no no. Please, green before Columbus day?" The Goblin turned to the window where a red spandex clad figure hung upside down.  
"Or is that no white after labor day? I can never remember. Either way, you are fug-ly." "YOU!" "Really?" the costumed wall-crawler looked at himself. "Well look at that! It is!" The door burst open on the other end of the study and Clark burst through. "LEX!" "CLARK!" "No, ya don't." Spiderman, for that was who was hanging in the window, pointed his wrists toward the Goblin, who had turned to the door at Clark's entrance. A fine grey string, like webbing, shot from his wrists and stuck to the back of the glider. The man pulled and the glider flew back, toppling the man in green to the floor. "Get his out of here!" Spiderman yelled to Clark, "I'll take care of this bozo." Clark nodded and grabbed Lex, not bothering to hide his strength and carried him away. The costumed man dropped from his position in the window, flipped, and landed in a crouch in the middle of the shattered glass. "C'mon, Ugly. Wanna dance?" The Goblin stood. "You have meddled in my affairs quite enough, wall-crawler. I'm at the end of my rope with you. Tonight, Spiderman, you will die!" "Yeah, yeah, heard it before." The Goblin produced a pumpkin bomb.  
"And that's my cue to exit." Spiderman did a rather impressive back handspring and twist, and jumped out the window. The Goblin hopped back onto his glider and followed the web-head out the window.  
  
"How bad are you hurt?" Clark asked as he lowered Lex onto a sofa. "A few minor cuts from the glass, nothing major," Lex replied as Clark scanned him for broken bones. "And a bit of shock, but that's normal." Clark nodded, satisfied that Lex wasn't seriously hurt and noticed most of his cuts had even stopped bleeding. Clark put his hand on Lex's shoulder.  
"I have to go help Spiderman now. Stay here Lex, please. Promise me." Lex nodded.  
"I promise." Clark nodded and quickly left the room, not using his full speed until he was out of sight.  
  
The Goblin sped out the window to find no sign of the Crawler anywhere. He jerked suddenly and turned to look behind him as he flew. Spiderman flew through the air behind him, tethered to the glider by his webbing. The Goblin growled behind his mask and kicked the high thrusters.  
Meanwhile Spiderman was sweating underneath his spandex, desperately trying to hold on to the webbing that was trying it's best to yank his arms from his sockets. 'Wonderful,' he thought sarcastically, 'I can read the headlines now, COSTUMED MENACE MEETS DEATH BY GOBLIN IN KANSAS CORNFIELD. I hope your happy, Jameson.' The Green Goblin made a sharp turn and Spidey's arms jostled painfully, but did not let go. "You realize you're worse than a New York cab driver? And that's sayin something!" "Why wont you die!" "My doctor said it's bad for my health." "ARGHHH!!!"   
Clark ran into the room just in time to see the Spiderman fly away after the Goblin.  
"Peter..." he whispered, horrified at the thought of his gentle boyfriend at the mercy of that madman. The fact that said gentle boyfriend was a metahuman and a trained super hero never seemed to enter Clark's brain. He ran out the window and after the brightly colored pair.  
  
Things came to a head over the most deserted corn field Peter had ever seen. The Goblin ceased his forward momentum and seemed intent on looping about like a dog chasing it's tail in an attempt to get a clear shot at Spiderman. Spiderman, in an attempt to avoid losing a limb, climbed the webbing to get closer to the Goblin's glider.  
Clark came to a stop underneath them both and watched in awe of the areal battle above. In seeming slow motion he saw the razor bat set loose and sever the webbing that held Spiderman to his glider. He saw the web go slack as gravity took control once again. Spiderman flailed as if swimming in molasses as he felt himself fall. The Goblin took aim with a pumpkin bomb.  
Clark braced himself, putting every ounce of super strength into his action.  
He jumped.  
  
They say before you die you're life flashes before your eyes. Peter felt that he WOULD have seen his life is his spider sense would make room for something else in his brain. Just as suddenly as it started, however, it stopped, and Peter felt himself cradled in a pair of strong flanneled arms. "Cla-?" He never got to finish his question as the pumpkin bomb made impact against Clark's back and his world erupted in a flash of light. TBC...  
  
An: ok, how bad am I, finally giving you more only to end it with a life or death cliff-hanger? Oh, I must be evil muahahaha oh...and for sanity's sake. Little discrepancies in details canbe explained away by the fact that Clark is SUPERMAN and therefore has a power for ANYTHING and EVERYTHING. Just so you know. 


	17. aftermath

Uh...I don't know why the formatting is so bad...but, uh...I'll try better with this chapter...hmmm.

Chapter 17:

When the smoke cleared and Peter regained his sight he realized he was still cradled in Clark's arms.

"Clark?"

And he could say nothing more as Clark's lips covered his own, a life-affirming, possessive kiss that Peter was only to happy to return.

He pulled away, suddenly.

"My mask!"

Clark held up his hand, red and black spandex held firmly hin his hand. "Right here, silly," Clark teased, "I pulled it up while you were unconscious so you could breathe better." Peter nodded his understanding, then shivered, even in the warm arms of his man.

"Why is it so windy?" Peter asked. Clark looked down, looked up at Peter, then nodded his head towards the ground. Peter, finally getting it, looked down.

"HOLY SHIT!" Peter clung to Clark in fear, using all his spider strength, as they were now suspended high in the air. Clark laughed and brought them higher. "What are you doing?"

"I'm flying."

It was said quietly, softly, and full of wonder. Peter opened his mouth to answer back the he had noticed that, but then saw the look on Clark's face and smiled. And snuggled closer.

Lex stopped his pacing. Clark had left over two hours ago and had yet to return and Lex Luthor would not be a prisoner in his own house! He opened the door and looked out into the empty hallway. Even the servants were absent. He stepped out and after meeting no resistance, walked boldly back into his study.

The window was destroyed, the shattered glass everywhere. His desk was overturned, his computer in shambles on the floor. Clark, the Goblin and what had to have been the Spiderman, were gone.

Lex pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "Hello, Tony? Lex. I'm gonna need a crew in here yesterday." A piece of shining grey caught his eye. Leaning over, he picked up the strand of webbing. "What happened? Just your typical Smallville strangeness..." He flipped the phone shut and considered the webbing in his hand.

Turning away, he left the office, only to enter his lab.

The Goblin flinched as the wind from a sharp turn pulled at his wounds. Damn that Spiderman, foiling his plans...but there was something strange about that town. So it was back to New York to regroup and restock.

"This isn't over, SPIDERMAN!"

The lone cow in the field below looked up in alarm and confusion.

"Moo?"

Clark and Peter drifted slowly among the clouds, heading in the general direction of the Kent farm, content to hold each other in the high haven.

It was Clark who broke the mood first.

"Who was that guy, exactly...he seemed to know you."

"The papers have dubbed him "THE GREEN GOBLIN." I don't know much more than that...he's a certifiable psycho."

"I want to know where he got that glider. That's some impressive technology...not very widely used, either."

"It's a prototype of Oscorp. Harry, the owner's son and one of my best friends, told me about it a few weeks back. Oscorp is one of a few companies, Stark Industries, Luthorcorp, and Wayne Tech included, contracted to find ways of making...super soldiers, for lack of a better word. Better technology and performance enhancers among their various projects."

Clark blinked.

"How do you know this?"

"Like I said, Harry...he wasn't supposed to know either, but he found out somehow and shared the wealth."

"Oh."

By this time they were nearing the Kent farm and Clark began his slow decent into the trees. They landed in the brush near the lake where they had first...ahem...showed their affection...for each other.

"I like this place," Peter said, not letting Clark go though they were on the ground. "This can be our place." Clark smiled and Peter was glad that Clark was still holding on because that smile should be illegal, it make his knees week so fast.

"Sounds perfect."

Peter smiled back.

And all was right with the world...for a while at least.

It was dark by the time the boys returned to the loft, Peter hiding in the rafters while Clark sped home to get him a change of clothes...his old ones were a lost cause.

Once dressed the boys made a formal entrance into the house, to find Aunt May, Martha and Jonathan sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. Martha's eyebrows raised when she saw Peter and Clark's entwined hands that didn't break apart soon enough. The boys said their goodnights and went upstairs.

Martha raised an eyebrow at May. May looked innocently back at her, hiding a smile behind her coffee mug. Martha bit her lip in response to keep from smiling. Jonathan looked on in confusion, then dismissed it, chalking it up to another one of those female mysteries.

That night, while Clark and Peter slept peacefully together, several inches above Clark's bed, and Jonathan was out doing his last minute nighttime lockdown chores, Martha cornered May.

"Our boys are more than friends, aren't they." Martha stated bluntly, neither angry nor necessarily pleased.

"It's not really my place to say, dear," began May, "but as an old woman I am allowed to gossip. Yes, the boys do seem to be together. I walked in on the cutest scene before, the two of them sleeping. They seemed to fit." Martha blinked.

"You're not worried?"

"I'm a modern woman, Martha," May stated. "And while I'm concerned what society will do to them if they're outed in the wrong area, and while it's not the path I would have chosen for either of them, I'm happy that they've found love. It's a rare gift, Martha. And I'm not about to break them up because of convention." Martha smiled at her Aunt.

"May, you are an amazing woman."

"Why thank you dear." the women sat in silence for a moment.

"Should we tell your husband?"

"No. Clark's entitled to some secrets. If he tells his father, it'll be of his own violation. It'll be better that way."

"I agree."

Just then Jonathan entered the room.

"And what are you ladies up to?"

"Nothing important." Martha said, rising to put her coffee mug in the sink.

"Yes. Just plotting total world domination." May said, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Right." Jonathan stretched and headed for the stairs."Goodnight, ladies."

"Night Jonathan."

"Goodnight, dear."

He shook his head and refused to think about it when the girls burst into giggles.

TBC

only one more chapter I think...then the sequil...yeah...

Oh, and messed up my formatting with the last chapter...don't know why...


	18. endings

Chapter 18

They boys were barely apart for the rest of the summer. Swimming. Walking through the woods. Hanging with Pete and Chloe at the Coffee house. Giggling behind their hands at Lana's continued clueless-ness at her lack of chances with Clark. Spending time at Lex's mansion. (Peter going nuts in the library and Clark playing pool with Lex.)

And of course, they're new favorite activity.

Flying.

With Clark pretty much over his fear of heights, he took Peter all over the state. Late at night, with a full moon shining on they, they stood together on a carpeting of clouds, locked in a passionate embrace, safe from the eyes of the earth.

888

It was three days before Peter and May left for New York so Peter could start school, and nobody wanted to see either of them go. Never the less, they began to slowly pack up their belongings and prepare for the trip home. Lex, unbeknownst to Peter and Clark (yet beknownst to us) planned a going away party for everyone's favorite neighborhood Spiderman.

The boys arrived at the mansion expecting a quiet afternoon with Lex and stumbled upon a going away party. They boys looked at each other in surprise before they laughed.

"Pete! Chloe!"

"Lex! Lana!"

"The gang's all here." Peter said with a look to Clark that caused him to smirk. Lex smiled knowingly. The other's were clueless. Didn't matter. Soon the party was under way and nobody was caring about looks or clues. Nobody, that is, except for Lana.

For the party, knowing how it was going to be Peter's last with them, decided not to try and catch Clark's eye today. She had all school year, and besides, maybe ignoring him was what was needed to get him to notice her.

Then she noticed the looks.

The glances.

The touches that lingered just a bit too long.

The casual closeness that practically screamed of intimacy.

The way Peter's hand rested on Clark's shoulder.

The way Clark's hand rested on Peter's knee.

Lana covered her mouth in surprise and ran from the room, drawing questioning looks from the rest of them. Lex raised and eyebrow and gestured for the rest of them to stay put.

"No, stay. You're guests. Enjoy the party. I'm the host. I'll see what's wrong." The teens nodded and Lex went off after Lana. Peter squeezed Clark's shoulder. They both knew what was wrong and would have to talk to her later.

888

in the office.

Lana ran into the office, hand over her mouth and face pale. She stopped, leaning against the mahogany desk, blinking away the tears. Oh. My. God.

They were . . .

And she . . .

But they . . .

He face screwed up in frustration and she banged her fist against the desk, causing the trinkets on top to rattle.

"Now what did the desk ever do to you."

Lana whirled on Lex.

"You." Realization dawned suddenly. "You knew. You knew all along and allowed me to make a fool of myself!"

Lex raised his hand placatingly. "Calm down, Lana. You didn't make a fool of yourself. Yes, I knew, but I was trained to pick up on these things and until tonight have been very discrete. They only have three more days together, and I believe they're trying to be as close as possible for that."

Lana looked away, obviously uncomfortable. Lex came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and walked away.

"Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't stay, Lex. But I really must be going."

"Lana. . ."

"Goodbye, Lex."

Lex pursed his lips as he watched her leave and poured himself a small glass of scotch. That could have gone better.

888

The group looked over as Lex walked in.

"Where's Lana?" Pete asked.

"She had to leave quite suddenly. She realized she had missed something and had to go." Peter bit his lip and Clark smiled wryly. Lex smiled at them. "But not to worry. She'll be around tomorrow. For now, let's party."

888

The next few days passed in a blur. The night before Peter's flight was spent in the loft, relearning each other's bodies in the growing heat. They danced to the melody of their soft cries. It was a night of bittersweet love, a joining and a goodbye, burned into their memories. They woke entwined and Peter let a tear fall, knowing real life was about to intrude once more.

At the airport they clung to each other, not knowing the next time they would meet. They separated with a soft kiss to the corner of their mouths, discreet and sweet. Peter walked backwards all the way to the plane. Clark watched Peter in the window until long after he passed beyond the normal realm of sight.

They would exchange letter and e-mails. Telephone calls and Christmas cards, but they would not meet again for almost 7 years.

888

"LANE! KENT! Get in here!"

Lois Lane rolled her eyes at her partner, Clark Kent. "Coming Chief."

"Don't call me Chief!"

Clark suppressed a smile at her antics. He always found her amusing and, if he liked girls, would have found her quite attractive. As it was, he was a lot of Peter Parker in her, all cynical wit and big words. Thinking of Peter left a pang in his heart. Not for the first time did he regret not finding Peter in New York during college. He missed the wall crawler something fierce.

Perry White, editor in chief of the Daily Planet, motioned for them to shut the door.

"You're going to New York." Clark blinked in surprise. No, it was to coincidental. But Lois was already confirming it for him.

"New York? What's in New York?"

"A Merger. Wayne/Stark/Lexcorp. The biggest merger in history and we're going to be there. You fly tomorrow. Go home. Pack. Get this story."

"Yes Chief," Clark said, already out the door, Lois hot on his heels.

"Don't call me . . . ah, forget it."

888

Clark leaned back in the seat (window. Lois demanded the isle seat. Didn't surprise him.) And looked out the window.

'I'm coming Peter' he thought. "I'm coming."

Lois removed her headphones. "You say something Smallville?" Clark shook his head.

And off they went.

Up Up and Away.

A/N

sorry it took so long. Life caught up with me. Well, it's done now. I have plans for a sequel, but don't rush me. I'll get it up, eventually.

Thank you for reading. Please review!


End file.
